Welcome to The Brunner Institution for Rehabilitation and Schooling
by MidnightBoredom
Summary: They're all here for different reasons, some mental some physical. They all need to move on, letting go of their pasts is the hardest part. Annabeth personally is a selective mute, could the new guy help her come back to life? Mostly Percabeth AU. Most recent chapter: Pinecone face and the reveal. Check my profile for character summaries, and ages!
1. Welcome to Rehab

**Hey guys! This is my first Percy Jackson fic and I love the idea! It's an AU and Percy and the gang are attending a Boarding school/Rehab center. I've never seen another fic like it. I hope you all enjoy it and read review and follow:)**

**I'd like to thank JaceInWonderland for the inspiration**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Percabeth wouldn't be in Tarturus. Nuff said.**

Percy nodded his head pretending to listen to the introduction attendant. As the brunette woman in the bright yellow scrubs droned on about how he was here to make friends under similar circumstances he mentally rolled his eyes, he highly doubted that the people here were anything like him.

A few months ago Percy was caught up in a bit of trouble. He and two others were caught breaking into the local mall, the missing items being from several different stores. Interestingly enough every store broken into specialized in rare items and artifacts, from jewelry to antiques, to rare shells and fossils. He had been classified by his teachers at his high school as a troublemaker and a misfit for a little over a year now. His father had become frustrated and sent him away to a rehab center/boarding school.

Percy adjusted the strap on his duffle bag and continued to ignore the woman until she handed him the key to his dorm. "We want this to be a supportive home for you! Have a great time here at the Brunner Institution of Rehabilitation and Schooling!" She told him in a cheery voice. "Oh! I almost forgot! You'll be in a green dorm, since you aren't a physy!" She told him handing him a green bracelet.

He stared at her for a moment confused, then abruptly turned and walked away. He numbly followed her previous directions to the staircase leading up to the dorms. Once reaching the third level he checked his key for the room number. "314," he mumbled, "how ironic." He traced his hand along the wall of the long hallway looking for his dorm room. He realized that in the direction he was going the numbers were descending. "254,253,252," he said slowly. It donned on him that to get to 314 he would have to go the other way. "Of course," he groaned.

After walking in the opposite direction for five minutes he reached the end of the hall, the last number was 299. "Are you kidding me!" He shouted.

"Yes definitely! The numbers always lie!" A female voice behind him made him jump. He turned to face the girl slowly. He studied her for a minute, commiting her to memory. She was tall but shorter than Percy, with black, spiky pixie cut hair. She was dressed in almost all black except for green wristband on her arm that matched the one on Percy's own. But thing he noticed most were her eyes, electric blue circled with similarily colored eyeliner though it couldn't quite compare to her eye color. She laughed at him and held out her hand. He stared at her not understanding.

"Hand it over!" She demanded.

"Hand what over?" He replied.

"The key Kelp Head!" She told him rolling her eyes. He quickly passed it over and she studied it quickly. Percy watched her wondering why he gave her the key, normally he would've had some sarcastic comment even for close friends and family but this girl made him obey immediately and he didn't even know her name.

She met his gaze and placed the key back in his open palm. "Follow me."

He followed her back to the staircase and up another story. "This is the third floor," she told him as they reached the hallway on the next level.

"No it's not," he responded, "I counted, the last floor was third."

"You don't count the ground floor," she explained, "don't worry I made the same mistake my first day. Only I didn't have someone as amazing as me to help me find my room."

He grinned widely at her comment. His cheek muscles twitched, he hadn't smiled like that in a while. He once again wondered how this girl had accomplished both making him obey, and smile in less then ten minutes of knowing him.

"317, 316, 15, 14. Here we are!" She told him pointing at a green door. "I'm Thalia by the way," she smiled. "Thalia.. Grace." She mumbled the last part, the corners of her mouth dropping.

"Percy, Perseus Jackson." He mumbled the end mimicking her voice. He smiled again, "What's that about? You don't like your relatives?" He joked.

"I'm just embarrassed. Oh and if you meet anyone that says they have the same last name, just know they definitely are not related to me!"

He laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

"I'd better go, gotta meet Annie for lunch!" She told him.

"Wait a second," he said "Kelp Head?"

She laughed and pointed to his head. "Check your hair." She said turning to sprint down the hallway. He ran a hand through his hair and sure enough came away with a piece of kelp that he assumed was from his swim at the beach that morning. He stared after her a moment, shook his head smiling, and entered his room.

He almost dropped his bag at what he saw.

The main room was very nice and updated except for one corner. In that corner was a scrawny boy with dark skin and curly brown hair. He wore a green shirt with a recycling symbol in the center, along with jeans and sneakers. He was basically an average teenager... Except for you know the fact that he was lying on a pile of garbage.

"Oh hey! You must be Perseus!" The boy laying in the pile of trash grinned. "Grover Underwood!" He held out his hand which was covered in some type of liquid, and Percy didn't want to find out what it was. Percy stared silently for several minutes before responding.

"Um, ya I'm Percy... What exactly are you doing?"

Grover withdrew his hand awkwardly and looked down. He sat there looking rejected for a moment and then looked back up at Percy smiling again. "Recycling!" He told him excitedly. "I'm sorting through trash to find recyclable things that people threw away!"

"Oh okay, that explains it!" Percy said sarcastically.

Grover didn't seem to notice. "Yup!" he smiled pulling himself out of the pile. Percy followed him into the doorway of the adjoining room. He flicked on the lights to reveal a large room with two beds, dressers, windows, night stands and lamps. Other than those few things the opposite sides of the room could not be more different. One side was littered with blue recycling bins filled with odd items. The bedspread was green with odd little stickers all over it. The dresser drawers were all partially open, a few with clothing hanging out. The window had a flower box outside filled with petunias and daisies. The other side was blank. The bed was made and had a white quilt on it. The dresser was neat along with the floor. The window was slightly ajar and everything shined like it had been recently cleaned.

"I'm gonna jump to the conclusion that that's your side." Percy said pointing towards the messy half. Grover nodded humming as Percy set his bag down on his bed. Grover opened a small door in one corner leading to a bathroom. He continued humming while washing his hands. Grover stepped back into the bedroom and grabbed a green wristband off his night stand slipping it on. He stood in front of Percy and held out his hand.

"Let's try this again!" He laughed. "I'm Grover."

Percy smiled for the third time that day and shook his hand. Grover returned the smile and exited the bedroom.

"We'd better get going if we want to catch up with Thalia and Beth for lunch!" He called out.

Percy followed him to the front door without objecting. "You know Thalia?"

"Not well, but I know Beth like she's my sister." He replied as they walked back down the stairs to the main floor. "Why? Do you know Thalia?"

"We met today actually."

"Let me guess wrong floor?" Grover laughed. Percy nodded smiling. they entered a bright room filled with students labeled Cafe. No not cafeteria, Cafe. Percy scanned the room until he caught sight of Thalia standing with a curly blonde haired girl with her back to them. Thalia noticed him and waved. Percy waved back as Grover jumped in front of him.

"Yo Beth!" Grover yelled catching the blonde girls attention. She turned to look over her shoulder and smiled slightly. Grover ran up and put his arm around her. Percy walked to Thalia's side awkwardly waiting to be introduced to the girl.

Grover smiled and looked at Percy. "Percy, Annabeth, Annabeth, Percy!" He announced looking back and forth at the two of them.

Annabeth eyes met Percy's and he stood there in shock. He had thought Thalia's eyes were striking, they were nothing compared to this.

**Hey! How'd you like it? Love it, Hate it? Let me know if you want me to continue! I hope you enjoyed it! In later chapters it will be a little darker but I wanted to give Percy a while before that to make friends and be happy!:)**


	2. Meet Annabeth

**Hey guys! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter an I would like to mention all of you that have reviewed followed or favorited.**

**Reviewers: xxyoursindemigodishnessxx, xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx, coralie14, and neontreesanimal. special thankyou to neontreesanimal for being the first reviewer!**

**Followers: Aria Daughter of Erebos, DarkStoo, V.I.D. Vishii,Yours-in-all-demigodishness, blackjack 1709, coralie14, silvershadowrebel, vogelflip123, xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx, and xxyoursindemigodishnessxx. Special thankyou to xxyoursindemigodishnessxx for being the first follower!**

**Favoritedest? People: Special thanks to lunatica2012 for being my first and only favorite:):)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson or Percabeth would not be in Tarturus. Nuff said. Also I do not own Cheez Its. I mean I do own Cheez Its but not the, oh you know what I mean!**

**Annabeth's P.O.V. (Last chapter was third person's sorry for not saying that)**

I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for Thalia. Looking down at my watch for the hundredth time I groaned. "Thalia! Where are you? You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!" I complained inside my head.

Just then the door to the dorm room flew open, the handle deepening the previous dent in the wall. A bright red and out of breath Thalia stood in the doorway hunched over. After she caught her breath she looked up at me sheepishly. I just shook my head and walked out the door knowing Thalia would follow. I feel Thalia's hand on my shoulder and I continue to gain speed on the way to the cafe.

"Awww Annie! Slow down!" Thalia whined. I ignored her. "I'm sorry okay! I know it's three days already this week but this time it really was important!" She insisted.

I tilt my head to the side and purse my lips as if to say, 'Really and what exactly was so important?'

"Okay so there was this guy," Thalia started. Rolling my eyes I continued walking. After Thalia caught up she finished explaining. "No Annie not like that! He's new and he made the 'I thought this was the right floor mistake' like you and I both did and so I needed to help him!" I raise my eyebrows. "Yes Annie he was cute! But that had nothing to do with it! Plus he's not my type!" She studied me slowly. "Actually you two would be a really cute couple!" I make a face and shake my head violently. "C'mon Annie! You haven't even met him yet!" I continued shaking my head and made my way to their usual corner of the cafe. Thalia gave up and followed in silence.

I quietly listen to Thalia chatter away for a while until her noise stops abruptly and she breaks into a grin waving. I turn to look for the receiver of the wave when a familiar voice calls out.

"Yo Beth!" Before I could do anything Grover's arm was around my shoulders. I nod at him in acknowledgement then noticed someone with him. The boy is tall with tanned skin and dark messy hair. He looks fit, probably an athlete. But what catches my attention are his eyes. Sea green... Was that even a real eye color?! But they weren't just green, they were layered with blue and it was like watching the ocean in his eyes. I realized Grover had been talking but I had no idea what he had said. 'You're so stupid Annabeth!' He probably introduced us and I didn't listen so now i don't know his name and can't ask!' I inwardly yell at myself. I tear my gaze away from his and stare at Grover silently asking him to repeat.

"Oh Beth, sometimes I actually believe that you're blonde.." He shakes his head sadly. I punched him in the arm..Hard. I know it must have hurt because my fist is stinging. Further evidence was Grover leaning against the boy saying something about how the only reason he stuck around me was because if he tried to leave I would beat him. I rolled my eyes and the boy grinned widely at me. I smiled slightly back and he held out his hand, in the process throwing Grover off his arm. I shook his hand and got lost in his eyes again happily.

I assumed we had been staring for a while because Thalia began waving her hands in front of our faces "Hellloo! Earth to Percy!" She screamed in the boy's ear. Percy.. So that was his name. I looked away first blushing turning my head so he wouldn't see.

"Um, ya... Oh Thalia!" He said turning to her. "Thanks for earlier! I probably wouldn't have had the common sense to try the next floor." He smiled. I stifled my laughter. So Percy is the 'cute' boy that Thalia helped, also the boy that she thought I should go out with him.

Thalia looked at me in shock, apparently she heard the laughing. "Annie!"

Percy looked back and forth between the two of us confusedly. "What? She just laughed, I laughed at myself at the time too."

Thalia looked at me for approval. I shrug not really caring, he'll figure it out eventually. Thalia turned back to Percy. "Well Kelp Head, Annie here doesn't laugh."

Percy arched his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

I felt awkward and began shaking my head at Thalia, I changed my mind, I didn't want him to know. To know what? The fact that I haven't spoken in ten months. I haven't laughed in eight. Thalia stops talking and looks down. Grover and I do also and I'm sure to Percy we look like guilty little kids.

Just then the headmaster comes over the speakers. "Perseus Jackson to my office please! Perseus Jackson!" We all look at Percy and he groans.

"I just got here! What could I possibly have done!" I smile at his ignorance and nudge Thalia silently telling her to explain.

Unfortunately she decides she's going to be mean. "Well Perseus," she begins, earning a glare from Percy at his full name. She sighs and starts over. "Well Percy, you see the second floor is a girls dorm floor." 'Oh no' I think to myself. 'Don't do it Thals don't!' "And you crossed in front of mine and Annie here's door several times. I felt that you were invading our personal space and possibly were trying to attack us, so I turned you in," she tells him nonchalantly.

"You what?!" Percy exclaims. I shove Thalia and shake my head at Percy. Grover is cracking up at Percy's expression.

When he finally regains composure he tells Percy the truth. "Don't worry man, we all have orientation the first day with Mr. Brunner," He grins. "Actually you better hurry up, if students are late to orientation he whips them."

I face palm myself and take Percy by the hand, glaring at Grover and Thalia. I pull him along behind me working my way through the crowded room to the hall. The whole way there I hear Grover and Thalia hysterically laughing. I try to stay focused but Percy's hand in mine is like electricity. I quickly release his wrist and motion for him to follow me. We wind down different hallways until we reach Chiron's office. Most of the kids know him as Mr. Brunner, but the three of us 'Thalia, Grover, and I' are special cases along with a few others.

Percy stares at me and I motion to the door. He shakes his head, "Come with me!" I shake my head back at him and we have a silent argument with our eyes. Finally Percy places my hand in his, opens the door and walks in. I struggle but it's too late Mr.D has already seen me. Percy looks a little shocked at the site before him but for me it's pretty normal. Chiron sits with Mr.D (the vice principal) at a table filled with card games, Mr.D in a folding chair and Chiron in his usual silver wheelchair. The table is covered in pretzels and Cheez Its which I assume are to bet with. Mr.D is surrounded in atleast twelve diet coke cans and is sprawled in his chair as if he were drunk. Well he might be.. On diet coke I mean.

"Anniebelle!" Mr.D smiles at me. I of course don't correct him and I wouldn't have even if I did speak. Percy didn't get the memo.

"It's Annabeth," he told Mr.D.

"That's what I said! Jezabeth!" He exclaims. "And who are you?"

Chiron pulls himself around the table to shake Percy's hand. "You must be Perseus Jackson!" He smiles. "I see you've met Annabeth," he says with a pointed look in my direction. I nod curtly and look away. Percy nods. "Well then, I am Mr. Brunner, but you may call me Chiron." I stare open mouthed at Chiron. He took at least a month on Thalia, Grover, and I each before he told us to call him that. It's considered an honor and I don't understand why he has accepted Percy so quickly.

"It's nice to meet you Chiron," Percy says. "I do prefer to be called Percy though."

"Yes of course," Chiron smiles. "I was going to assign you a guide but seeing as you've met Annabeth you've probably met all of them?" Percy nods. "I'm sincerely sorry for that," Chiron shakes his head in mock sadness. Percy smiled lightly. "Well don't take it out on Annabeth, I believe she's the only not crazy one in the group."

"Yes I've noticed," Percy laughs.

"Well to apologize for the inconvenience I will have them show you around," Chiron laughs. "Now off you go! Shoo shoo!"

"Bye Bella! Peter Johnson," he says nodding at Percy. Percy starts to correct him and then changes his mind opening the door. He holds it for me in a gentlemanly fashion and Chiron winks at me. I try to stick my tongue out at him but I doubt he saw me seeing as he was already back to playing pinocle.

"Well that was fun," Percy smiles. I smile back laughing slightly for the second time today.

**So.. What'd ya think? I'd love some feedback. Loved it, Hated it? Also someone said that they wondered why Percy stole those items mentioned in the last chapter and why the rest of them were there, In all honesty I have absolutely no idea yet. I actually only found out today that Annabeth doesn't speak:):) read review follow blah blah. Oh an I have a game going on my profile if y'all want to check that out writing a ONESHOT for the winner:) peace love and percabeth**


	3. Making Friends

**Hey guys! Sorry this update is later than I wanted it to be but I've been busy and I've had a family member in the ER and all sorts of stuff so ya. Anyways.**

**Reviewers: xxyoursindemigodishnessxx, xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx, coralie14, ArtemisApollo97, MeMyselfandI, and neontreesanimal. special thankyou to ArtemisApollo97 for being the first reviewer of chapter 2!**

**Followers: Aria Daughter of Erebos, DarkStoo, V.I.D. Vishii,Yours-in-all-demigodishness, blackjack 1709, coralie14, silvershadowrebel, vogelflip123, xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx, awesome-sadist, XxbethamphetaminexX, ArtemisApollo97, ChildOfSea, and xxyoursindemigodishnessxx. Special thankyou to xxyoursindemigodishnessxx for being the first follower!**

**Favoritedest? People: ILoveGoodBooks, ArtemisApollo97, and lunatica2012. Special thanks to lunatica2012 for being my first favorite:):)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Percabeth wouldn't be in Tarturus. Nuff said. **

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Grover and Thalia are laughing at me hysterically and I don't exactly know why. Annabeth face palms and takes hold of my wrist dragging me through the cafeteria. Speaking of Annabeth I'm a bit confused at the moment, but you know that's not irregular for me. I'm pretty sure I just insulted myself. Back to Annabeth, first of all she's crazy pretty. Her hair falls in blonde ringlets down her back gracefully, she's tan and has an athletic build. I guessed she was from somewhere with plenty of sun, maybe Florida or California she looked like she lived around beaches. Then you saw her eyes for the first time. Strikingly and stunningly Gray, gray is that even an eye color? I mean I've seen bluish gray and greenish gray but never like these. They were large and almond shaped surrounded by long blonde eyelashes, the irises swirled like storm clouds. She was the definition of natural beauty, she didn't wear a trace of makeup and yet looked more perfect than any girl I had ever seen.

The confusing part, she laughed at something I said and Grover and Thalia stared at her appearing shocked. When I asked what was wrong about her laughing Annabeth and Thalia stared at eachother for a while having a silent conversation. Annabeth shrugged and Thalia turned to me. 'Annabeth doesn't laugh,' she had said. I became more confused when Annabeth began shaking her head rapidly at Thalia.

Annabeth's hand around my wrist was like fire spreading up my arm, turning my mind to mush. I stared at her back numbly as she dragged me along through the cafe. When we finally exited she released my wrist and motioned for me to follow her... To the headmaster's office... Shoot. Grover had said it was just first day orientation... Then again he also said that they would whip me if I was late.

Suddenly Annabeth stops in front of a door and I almost bump into her. She motions for me to go inside and I shake my head, nervous. "Come with me!" I tell her. She shakes her head no at me but I decide to ignore that. I place her hand in mine and open the door. She struggles with me for a moment and then gives up. I release her hand and look at the people in the room in silence.

There's a table set up in the corner covered in snack foods and card games, with two people sitting at it. The first man is about sixty years old from the looks of it, he's sprawled in the folding chair with Diet Coke cans all around him. He's wearing a Hawaiian style shirt with a tropical flower print on it along with stained khaki shorts. His hair is a mess, not that I'm one to talk, and his face is only half shaven. I basically assume that he's crazy. The second man is about the same age and sits in a metal wheelchair smiling. He looks much more pulled together than the other man and also seems more in charge. He's completely bald and I mentally laugh, X-men moment, the director of my special school is bald and sitting in a wheelchair.

"Anniebell!" The guy in the Hawaiian shirt exclaims. Annabeth looks annoyed and so I explain to the man.

"It's Annabeth," I tell him.

"That's what I said! Jezabeth! Who are you?" He asks.

Just then the man in the wheelchair pulls himself around the table to sit in front of Annabeth and I. He holds out his hand and I accept it glancing towards Annabeth. "You must be Perseus Jackson!" He says smiling. "I see you've met Annabeth," We both nod silently. "Well then I am Mr. Brunner but you may call me Chiron," he smiles. I see Annabeth's mouth fall open though I'm not sure why, I'll have to ask her later.

"It's nice to meet you Chiron, I do prefer to be called Percy though." I explain.

"Yes of course," he says smiling. "I was going to assign you a guide but seeing as you've met Annabeth you've probably all of them?" He asked me. I nod. "I'm sincerely sorry for that," He says shaking his head mockingly. I smile slightly and he continues, "Well don't take it out on Annabeth, I believe she's the only not crazy one in the group."

"I've noticed," I agree laughing.

"Well to apologize for the inconvenience I will have them show you around," Chiron laughs with me. "Now off you go! Shoo shoo!"

"Bye Bella!" the Hawaiian guy shouts. "Peter Johnson," he nods towards me. I open my mouth to correct him then think better of it, exiting the room.

Once we are out in the hallway I glance at Annabeth. "Well that was fun," I grin at her. She laughs quietly and I remember what happened earlier. "By the way, what exactly did Thalia mean 'Annabeth doesn't laugh'?" I ask her trying to mimic Thalia's voice. The smile on her face drops immediately and she stares at the ground. We stand like that for a while, her staring at the ground, me watching her in confusion.

She straightens up and walks down the hallway quickly. I race to catch up and quickly apologize, "I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't mean to pry." She shakes her head with a small trace of a smile on her lips. "What?" I ask her. She shakes her head again smiling fully now. She motions for me to follow her and we head to the second floor.

She stops in front of a green door with a blue stripe at the bottom and knocks. Nobody answers and she sighs. She walks a few feet and drops to the ground. She lifts up an owl figurine out of the potted tree in the hallway. She picks up a key out of the dirt and walks back to the door. She jiggles the key in the lock until it turns all the way to the left. She yanks the key back, throws it back at the tree and opens the door widely. So widely in fact that it slams into the wall. She storms through the front room and I take that as an invitation to follow. I close the door gently behind me and see Annabeth enter the bedroom. When I reach the room Annabeth is staring at Thalia and Grover.

Thalia is jumping up and down on one of the beds with her eyes closed and her ears in headphones jamming out to some kind of rock music. Grover is staring at a nature program on the tv which is turned up to cover the noises escaping from Thalia's headphones. Annabeth taps Grover on the arm. He jumps startled not having seen us before.

"Beth, Percy!" He grins. "What's up?" Annabeth points at the ceiling in frustration. "Nice one Beth! Annabeth 1 Grover 0," he smiles. Annabeth glares at him. "You're right it's more like Annabeth 247 Grover 0," he says sadly. I laugh and Annabeth turns her glare on me. I immediately stop laughing.

She steps up onto the bed and shoves Thalia off of it. I thought that was kinda harsh but I changed my mind after what happened next. Thalia rips the headphones away and jumps on top of Annabeth pinning her to the bed. Unfortunately for Thalia Annabeth simply rolls over throwing Thalia back to the floor with Annabeth on top of her. Thalia struggles for a minute and then holds her hands up in defeat.

"Okay okay! Get off Annie!" Annabeth continues to give her a death glare and Thalia sighs. "I'm sorry! I know I should've heard your knocking!" Thalia tells her. Annabeth raises her eyebrows. "Okay fine! I heard you! I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to find where I hid the spare key!" Thalia grins. Annabeth gives her a disgusted look and stands up. She turns to Grover glaring at him now.

"I'm sorry Beth!" He exclaims. "I wanted to let you in but Thalia said that if I did she would poor in my flower bed again! And you know she would do it!" Annabeth sighs turning to me. We meet eyes and I have a feeling she wants me to explain what Chiron said.

"Oh Chiron said to apologize for meeting you two," he says pointing at Thalia and Grover, "that you guys have to show me around."

Thalia opens her mouth first to protest, "Whoa whoa whoa! First off what do you mean _Chiron_?!"

"Chiron.. You know Mr. Brunner," I explain slowly.

"I know who that is Kelp Head!" Thalia yells. "Why are _you_ calling him Chiron?!"

"Because that's his name!" I yell back. Thalia groans and turns to Annabeth.

"Okay Annie why is he calling him Chiron?" She asks placing her hands on Annabeth's shoulders. Annabeth steps over to a nightstand covered in books and pulls out a small white board and a marker.

She scribbles on it for a minute and then steps back for us to see.

_I don't understand either, but that's what Chiron told Percy to call him. _I read slowly, though with my dyslexia it looked more like this.

_I nod't standerund theire, tub shat't hawt riChon dolt rePcy ot allc mih._

I noticed Thalia squinting at it though Grover was nodding at Annabeth in understanding. I looked at Annabeth in confusion and she sighed. She wrote on the board once again.

_You're dyslexic too? _I decoded. I grinned, shorter sentences were a lot easier. I nodded at Annabeth wondering what she meant _too_. Grover smiled.

"Well Perce join the club!" He laughed. "I'm officially the only non dyslexic in the room!" He said triumphantly. I looked back and forth at Annabeth and Thalia who both nodded at me.

"Okay that's weird!" I laugh. They smile. "Having dyslexia and ADHD I tend to stand out everywhere. Now someone understands partly at least!" I grin. Thalia's mouth drops open.

"ADHD too?" She asks me. "I swear we could start a club! Annabeth and I are both ADHD also." She smiles. "Of course Grover couldn't be in the club," she adds.

"Hey!" Grover laughs. We all laugh, not including Annabeth.

Annabeth.. I just realized I've never heard her speak before. I study her slowly. My eyes catch sight of her wrist. The bracelet on her arm isn't solid green like mine Thalia's and Grover's, hers is green with blue stripes down the side.

"Annabeth," I begin. "Why is your bracelet different?" I ask her. Everyone stops laughing abruptly. Thalia and Annabeth meet eyes and Annabeth nods, pursing her lips.

"Annabeth is different than us," Thalia says. "She is both a Mental and Physical case." I must look confused because she explains further. "There are two types of students here, Mental cases and Physical cases. You, Grover, and I are Mental." She bursts out laughing. "We're mental..." She mumbles laughing harder. Annabeth nudges her and she pulls herself together. "Sorry! Anyways then there are Phyical cases, they are here for rehabilitation and special treatments. We're all here for different reasons, the three of us," she motions between the 'Mentals'. "Are here because we had attitude problems, meltdowns, thievery issues, suicidal thoughts, or we're just plain crazy." She grins. "Annabeth here is a Mental and a Physical, as you've probably noticed she doesn't speak. She usually doesn't laugh either but apparently with you around she's breaking the rules." She says with a pointed look at Annabeth and I. We both blush and she continues, "So she has Physical issues and Mental issues!" She finishes smiling.

I look back and forth between the people in the room. We're a weird bunch, that's for sure, but I have a feeling we're going to be good friends.

**Hey! Did you enjoy that? I'd love some feedback. Loved it? Hated it? I'm trying to decide at the moment if I'm going to add in some other characters. I don't know if you guys caught it but I hinted that Jason was there at the school. I have some ideas for him Leo and Piper but I'm not sure if I'll do it. Let me know what y'all think about that. These first three chapters have been happy but they will get darker once we get into what happened for all of them to end up here. Um ya if you like this I definitely will continue! ;) I love you all! Read Review bla bla bla**


	4. Trusting Percy

**Hey guys! Once again I was a bit late updating :/ sorry bout that. But anyways! Thanks to all of you!**

**Reviewers: xxyoursindemigodishnessxx, xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx, coralie14, ArtemisApollo97, MeMyselfandI, TheRealLeilaJackson, ****fantasmic-lol-get-it, and neontreesanimal. special thankyou to fantasmic****-lol-get-it** for being the first reviewer of chapter 3!

**Followers: Aria Daughter of Erebos, DarkStoo, V.I.D. Vishii,Yours-in-all-demigodishness, blackjack 1709, coralie14, silvershadowrebel, vogelflip123, xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx, awesome-sadist, XxbethamphetaminexX, ArtemisApollo97, ChildOfSea, TheRealLeilaJackson, abc11111, and xxyoursindemigodishnessxx. Special thankyou to xxyoursindemigodishnessxx for being the first follower!**

**Favoritedest? People: ILoveGoodBooks, ArtemisApollo97, xxyoursindemigodishnessxx, TheRealLeilaJackson, abc11111, and lunatica2012. Special thanks to lunatica2012 for being my first favorite:):)**

**Responses to reviews:**

**coralie14: yes Nico will hopefully make an appearance eventually!:)**

**TheRealLeilaJackson: I caught your pun;)**

**fantasmic-lol-get-it: I'm not sure about genius... Maybe mad genius;):) I'm glad you think so:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Percabeth wouldn't be in Tarturus. Nuff said. Also I do not own the Wizard of Oz, the book movie or person.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

So I decided to let Percy know about the not talking thing. I think he took it pretty well. He kinda stared at me for a while but then again I did stare back. Being lost in his eyes was very enjoyable and as I usually had no part in the conversation anyways it gave me something to do. Percy, Thalia, and Grover talked and laughed forever but I honestly don't know what they were saying. Percy tried to stay in the conversation and I believe he was doing pretty well keeping up considering he hadn't broken my gaze.

Before I expected it five o'clock came, dinner time. The bell rang loudly startling me and I broke my eyes off of Percy for the first time in over an hour. Grover hooked his arm through Percy's to drag him out the door.

"C'mon man! We're having enchiladas, we can't be late!" Grover yelled in his ear pulling on dead weight. Percy wasn't moving I realized, he was still staring at me. I caught his gaze and he smiled slightly. I blushed looking down, and got off the bed where I had sat. Keeping my head ducked I walked to the front door and reached for the handle.

"Annie wait!" Thalia called racing to catch up with me. She pulled my arm away from the handle and opened it herself. Percy, Grover, and I looked at her in confusion. "You guys go ahead, I need to talk with Annabeth real quick." Grover left immediately not wanting to be here for our conversation. Percy strayed a little longer than necessary earning a slap upside the head from Thalia. "Leave Kelp Head!" She exclaimed. Percy massaged his head glaring at Thalia. He looks more hesitant to leave than earlier and I believe that Thalia's attempt to get him to leave only succeeded in making him want to stay longer.

"Annie, does she beat you?" He asks me his face completely serious. I shake my head grinning at his concern for someone he met today. "Are you sure?" He questions. I nod and Thalia is stifling her laughter. "So you feel comfortable being left alone with her?" He says slowly. I laugh and shove him out the door waving goodbye. Percy stands in the hall staring at me for a minute and then sighs leaving. When I close the door Thalia pounces at me, literally.

She picks me up swinging me around so that I'm riding piggyback. This might have been funny if she didn't have an evil smirk on her face. I begin to struggle but she won't release my legs and if I let go with only my arms I'll fall backwards head first. She carries me to the bedroom with me struggling all the way. She throws me onto my bed and sits herself down parallel to me on her own bed.

"So Annie... We have a wittle cwush down't we?" She asks me smirking. I blush and look at the floor shaking my head furiously. "Now don't you lie to me dear," she says in her best motherly voice. "I'm not blind sweetie I could see the way you were looking at him." I blush deeper hoping it wasn't as obvious to Percy and Grover. "The great Annabeth Chase has finally begun to crack! You had better make sure you talk to me first and not him!" She exclaims. "Otherwise I owe Piper ten bucks." She mumbles as an afterthought. I look up at her confused silently asking 'for what?' "Well you see I made this bet with Piper about who would get you to break, a best friend or a crush." I groan at her in disapproval. "I said best friend and she said crush."

I give her my so-you-don't-actually-care-about-the-part-involvin g-me-just-the-part-involving-you look. I know she recognizes the glare because I use it pretty often.

"Annabeth don't look at me like that!" She groans. "Let's just forget about this and go to dinner." She suggests. I nod and exit the room reaching the front door first. "Oh and Annie?" She says, her hand on my shoulder. I look back at her. "He was looking at you the same way." I turn away from her smiling at the wooden door for a moment. I open the door at last and lead the way to the cafe smiling the whole way there.

PJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJ O

We sat in our usual table in the corner of the cafe. I have to admit it was kind of annoying having Percy there. No, not because of Percy himself, because of the large crowd surrounding our table. The group was trying to see the new kid, who unfortunately happened to be Percy. The people ranged from geeks to queen bees, nerds to jocks, but it was mostly girls. Sure there were a few guys but they basically sat glaring at Percy. I mean I knew Percy was cute and all but come on! No I'm not jealous! It's just weird seeing people that have been mean to Thalia. Grover, and I since we got here being nice and friendly just so they can meet Percy.

I think Percy is pretty annoyed with this too because after about three minutes of two girls fighting over the chair closest to him he stands up. Te girls fighting stops immediately and they watch in shock at what happens next.

"Hey Annabeth?" He asks casually. "Why don't we go ahead and start with the tour?" I smile at him and stand up. We begin to walk away from the table and towards the trashcan to get rid of our leftover enchiladas.

"Well I can show Perry around!" Some brunette wearing so much pink that my eyes are burning shouts. There are lots of offers to take Percy around and people yanking on Percy's arms. Finally Thalia puts a stop to it.

"Hey!" She yells boosting herself up to stand on the table. "_Chiron_ told _us_ to show him around!" That shut everyone up pretty much. There weren't many allowed to call him that and nobody could ignore direct orders from Chiron either. Thalia grins triumphantly at the grumbling girls and jumps off the table. She skips happily over to Percy and I with Grover right behind her. Thalia hooks her arm through mine and yells loudly. "We're off to see the wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Which earned us plenty of stares. Percy and Grover laugh an hook their own arms. Oh ya and this is how the line of our bodies is set up.

Grover - Percy Me - Thalia

As you can see Percy and I have to hook arms to connect the line. I don't know how she did it but Thalia set this up somehow, not that I'm complaining.

"My lady," Percy says holding his arm out to me. I smile and hook our arms together. "Off to see the Wizard!" He shouts. He then begins to try to do the little skippy thing that they do in the movie. Luckily Grover saves us.

"No Percy! No skipping through crowds!" Grover shouts. Percy pouts at him for a while. I can tell that Grover is going to break. "Ah man, don't pout at me!" Grover groans. This only makes Percy pout longer. "Fine! We can skip!" Percy breaks into a huge grin. "When we get away from the crowd!" Grover adds. Percy nods and begins yanking us through the people in the cafe to get to the door.

We finally reach the hallways and Grover takes the lead pulling us along. Because Grover is at the end of the line, having him lead forces the rest of us to walk sideways. The hallways are pretty crowded still and so we forget about skipping for the time being. It isn't long before Thalia, Grover and Percy get into an argument over who is who from Wizard of Oz movie. I don't really pay much attention but I pretty much get the gist of it. Thalia made me Dorothy almost immediately an everyone agreed. They fight over the other three but in the end I'm pretty sure it ended up like this: Grover is the Cowardly Lion, Thalia is the Tin Man, and Percy is the Scarecrow.

"Thalia is heartless!" Percy says with glee.

"Percy is brainless!" Thalia tells him mimicking his tone.

"Touché," Percy says giving her an approving look. Percy grins and begins to sing. "Oh if I only had a brain!" We all laugh and Thalia glares at me.

'Don't you break for him!' She mouths at me. I roll my eyes at her.

"Empty hallway!" Percy yells. "Skipping time!" We do begin skipping and were actually pretty good at it, for a little while that is.

We get to a dorm hallway meaning it's narrow. Like too narrow for four people to be side by side. Grover bumps into the wall stumbling bringing the rest of us lurching forward. Because the hallway is small Thalia and Grover get caught against the walls, easily stopping their forward momentum. Percy and I aren't as lucky.

Percy shouts and his arm is wrenched out of Grover's, as mine is out of Thalia's. He instinctively turns so that he will land on his back. He throws his arm that isn't hooked with mine around my body sheilding me from the ground. We move in slow motion. I watch as he tenses for impact and squints his eyes shut. I close mine after him and feel a thud as we hit the wood floor, my body on top of his. I don't know why but I trust him to catch me, I trust him in general. I trust Percy.

**Hey!:) what'd u think? Once again I'd love reviews! Ideas for characters you guys want to see? Also I'M GOING TO HAVE A VOTE! The next chapter will be in Percy's P.O.V but the one after I want you guys to decide. Do you want it in Thalia's or Grover's? You can just review your response with their names if you don't want to leave a full review. I will leave you guys to vote until 24 hrs after the next chapter. Meaning the one AFTER THIS. Love y'all lotses:)**


	5. Crazy People

**Hey guys! Once again I was a bit late updating :/ sorry bout that. But anyways! Thanks to all of you!**

**Reviewers: xxyoursindemigodishnessxx, xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx, coralie14, ArtemisApollo97, MeMyselfandI, TheRealLeilaJackson, ****fantasmic-lol-get-it, lolcats, kinabooextraordinaire, scenic97, Elise, kit catt luvs Percy J, PeytonM17, and neontreesanimal. special thankyou to fantasmic****-lol-get-it** for being the first reviewer of chapter 3!

**Followers: Aria Daughter of Erebos, DarkStoo, V.I.D. Vishii,Yours-in-all-demigodishness, blackjack 1709, coralie14, silvershadowrebel, vogelflip123, xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx, awesome-sadist, XxbethamphetaminexX, ArtemisApollo97, ChildOfSea, TheRealLeilaJackson, abc11111, LongLiveLaughter, PupXX, lolcats, kinabooextraordinaire, kit Catt luvs Percy J, ThinkCentral, and xxyoursindemigodishnessxx. Special thankyou to xxyoursindemigodishnessxx for being the first follower!**

**Favoritedest? People: ILoveGoodBooks, ArtemisApollo97, xxyoursindemigodishnessxx, TheRealLeilaJackson, abc11111, kit catt luvs Percy J, lolcats, whitebum, and lunatica2012. Special thanks to lunatica2012 for being my first favorite:):)**

**Most of you know I have a vote going on who's POV the next chapter will be in Thalia's or Grover's. The vote will stay open for 48 hours after this chapter is posted. So far these are the results.**

**Thalia- 2**

**Grover- 0 **

**No Grover Love?!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**lolcats: yes Annabeth will talk later on.**

**Kinabooextraordinaire: well I hope so!**

**Scenic97: your requests are answered in this chapter**

**kit Catt luvs Percy J: I will probably have some of my oc's later on. I've selected several characters an will probably expan to others also. Hilarious? Awww dankyou!:):)**

**coralie14: me like Wizard of Oz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Percabeth wouldn't be in Tarturus. Nuff said. **

**Percy's POV**

I open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I'm lying on the floor of the carpeted hallway. Thalia and Grover stare at me with their mouths open, but I don't see Annabeth. I look behind the others and then to the sides, but she isn't there. That's when I look directly up, up into gorgeous gray eyes. Annabeth is on top of me, one hand on my chest the other next to my head on the floor. She is using the hand on the floor to hold herself up off me I realize. She is blushing deeply and I feel heat rise in my own cheeks, this is extremely awkward and I'd like to get out of this position.

'Why doesn't she just get up?' I ask myself. Then I notice my arm around her back, holding her down.

"S-sorry," I stutter pulling my arm away. Annabeth nods and pulls herself up offering me a hand. I gratefully accept it and she helps me up. I stare at her and hold onto her hand too long.

"Ahum!" Someone clears their throat behind us. Annabeth and I quickly separate. She looks down blushing and I glance around, searching for the origin of the noise. My eyes land on a blonde guy with a blue bracelet. A physical case. He's about my height, probably a little shorter. He's muscular and looks athletic. His eyes are a bright blue and he reminds me of someone for a brief second. I glance back and forth between him and Thalia. She has her head down and I quickly dismiss the thought. I don't know why I thought they could be related in the first place, they look nothing alike.

"Hi I'm Jason." The guy says holding his hand out for me to shake. after shaking hands I notice more people behind him. There's a brunette girl with choppy cut hair. It looks slightly like she took a weed wacker to it. She wears no makeup and aims her eyes at the floor. She might be downplaying it but this girl is very pretty. My eyes catch sight of a third person.

"Hey! I'm Leo!" The other guy says. He has an elfish grin and dark curly hair. He's definitely Latino and seems full of energy. He also wears a blue wristband matching Jason's. I notice that he has a tool belt draped around his torso with random items hanging out of it.

"Percy," I say and both him and Jason nod.

"Yup we figured." Leo smiles.

"I'm Piper, and I don't know them." The brunette girl speaks up motioning to Jason and Leo. She meets my gaze with her own. Her eyes shift continuously sometimes green sometimes blue or brown. I notice that she wears a green bracelet unlike her friends.

"Beauty Queen!" Leo exclaims mockingly. "Of course you know us! I'm your best friend remember?" He asks placing his hands on her shoulders. "Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Piper McLean... Los tres amigos?!" He yells in her face. She shoves him away rolling her eyes. Jason laughs at the display. I smile and then my brain rewinds.

"Jason _Grace_?" I say slowly. Jason nods smiling. "Ohhh! So you're the one that's _definitely_ not related to Thalia!" Thalia groans and Jason laughs.

He shakes his head at Thalia. "Is that what you're telling people now Thals?! I'm disgusted!"

"Ya ya whatever!" Thalia sticks her tongue out at him. He sticks his tongue back a her and they have a competition. We let them go on for a few minutes before Piper interrupts.

"As much fun as this is," she begins. "We've gotta go before Coach Hedge finds us."

Leo's eyes open wide. "Yes! We have to go!"

"What'd you guys do this time?" Grover sighs.

"We didn't do anything," Piper says pointing between herself and Jason. "This one on the other hand," she growls. Leo grins sheepishly. "He spray painted the gym walls to say 'Sign the petition to remove Hedge with weed killer!' He signed all of our names, so Hedge is after all of us!" Leo laughs.

"That was good wasn't it!" He exclaims happily. Piper an Jason glare at him and then take off down the hallway with Leo trailing behind.

"Oh! I signed for you guys too!" Leo yells back.

Grover groans and Annabeth's mouth drops open. "I'm going to kill you Valdez!" Thalia screams. She sprints down the hall along with Grover. I look at Annabeth and she sighs following the others. I keep up with her pace, laughing at the situation.

We all turn a sharp corner and I almost slam into a guy who is exiting his dorm. He is dressed in almost all black except for his green wristband, similarly to Thalia.

"Hey guys what-" The guy starts, turning to avoid my body. Everyone pretty much ignores the guy, a couple of them waving. Thalia stops completely, forcing both me and Annabeth to stop as well.

"Nico! Leo..paint..gym..names..everyone..Hedge..chasing!" She pants. Nico's eyes widen at her words.

"Valdez!" He shouts. Leo glances over his shoulder grinning before reaching the end of the hallway. Leo nods still grinning and apparently Nico gets the message. "You're dead!" He yells chasing after the others.

Just then an announcement comes over the speakers. "Hey cupcakes!" The guy screams over the intercom. "I'm coming for you! You know who you are!" There's a struggling noise and the speakers squeal loudly, causing Annabeth to drop to her knees covering her ears.

"I'm sorry for that! Please continue as usual!" I recognize Chiron's voice coming on. I drop down next to Annabeth looking her over in concern.

"Hey! Are you okay Annabeth?" I ask her. She continues to shudder holding her ears and Grover drops back to sit with us.

"It's okay Beth," he says soothingly. He takes her by the elbow and stands her up, leaning against him. He takes a couple of steps but Annabeth remains unresponsive. He looks at her and then at the figures of the others sprinting in the distance, unaware of what's happening. "We can't keep up with them." Grover says turning to me.

"Sure we can," I respond standing on the other side of Annabeth. I scoop her up with the back of her knees hooked over one arm and her neck against the other. Grover grins at me and follows the rest of the group. Annabeth is not heavy, and I can keep up easily with Grover.

We continue to wind down different hallways until we reach a door. It's green with blue stripes up and down it giving the effect of a zebra. You don't know which is the base color or which is the stripe. Grover knocks impatiently on the door. A small silver slot opens on the door, I believe it is the mail slot. It's low to the ground and Grover ducks down to see through it.

"Who goes there?!" Leo calls out from behind the door.

"It's us!" Grover yells in frustration.

"What's the passcode?" Leo asks mischievously.

"We don't have a passcode!" Grover screams at him.

"We do now!" Leo screams back.

"Annabeth's out! Open the door Leo!" Grover groans. The mail slot slams shut and I readjust the still shaking Annabeth. There's noises behind the door that sounds like locks being undone. The door is pulled open to reveal Thalia standing there looking worried. She glances at Annabeth and quickly steers me towards a couch. After I deposit her gently I look around the room. It's nothing like the other rooms I've been in so far. Everything is hi-tech and brightly lit. I highly doubt that this is a dorm room.

"Welcome to our hideout!" Leo grins. I smile a little and return my gaze to Annabeth. She's calmed down some and Thalia is whispering to her. Annabeth nods at points and slowly uncurls herself and transfers into an upright position. I'm extremely worried and confused. Annabeth smiles slightly at me and I do the same back.

Everyone surrounds the couch and checks on Annabeth, asking what happened. I explain to all of them and they don't seem very surprised about it. I meet Annabeth's eyes and realize she wants to change the subject.

"So your hideout?" I ask glancing between the people in the room.

"Ya," Piper says."Our hideout. The island for misfit toys." She smiles.

"Percy needs to be initiated!" Jason exclaims suddenly. "That is if you don't minf being seen with us?" He questions.

I laugh. "It's too late," I tell him. "Too many people have already seen me with you guys. Everyone in the cafe and the hallway knows I've been tainted!"

Jason laughs with me along with most of the others.

"So! It's hideout sleepover night next weekend anyways, Percy can do the initiation then," Thalia suggests. Everyone agrees and I smile at the people around me. The _very_ crazy people around me.

**hey! Like it Hate it? Let me know in your reviews.**

**Most of you know I have a vote going on who's POV the next chapter will be in Thalia's or Grover's. The vote will stay open for 48 hours after this chapter is posted. So far these are the results.**

**Thalia- 2**

**Grover- 0 **

**No Grover Love?!**

**I have updated my Profile and my PM is off from now on. If you have questions about any story check there for answers! Ages of characters in story, sneak peek reasons for them being there and answers to FAQ. Please vote! Love y'all! Read Review Follow Favorite blah blah:):)**


	6. Grover makes a friend

**Hey Guys! I'm late I know! I wanted to try out a new update time though and see if I get more views and reviews.:) **

**I'd like to thank all of you who have either reviewed followed or favorited this story, it really means a lot! I unfortunately, and I'm very pleased to say this, cannot any longer post full lists of everyone that has ever reviewed, followed, or favorited. So I will now only have those of you that have done so since the previous chapter.**

**Followers: 8EternallyMortal8, Funny Owls, Just-AWESOME-old-me, LumosWave99, Random Reader 14, Unicorn Blast Pop, WallflowerWeasley, alyaJackson, kelseyPJHP1997, xxWiseOwlxx, soupy1642**

**Favoritedest? people: 8EternallyMortal8, Funny Owls, Just-AWESOME-old-me, LumosWave99, PeaceLoveMusic13, alyaJackson, kelseyPJHP1997**

**Responses to Reviews**

**awesome-sadist: thanks for voting! Grover deserved it!:)**

**lolcats: I love Grover too:)**

**xxyoursindemigodishnessxx: it is truly an honor to be considered as the author of one of your favorite stories:):)**

**LongLiveLaughter: thanks for voting and can I just say I love your name:)**

**8EternallyMortal8: I love it when people call me hilarious:) it makes me feel less crazy:):)**

**Guest: there were three people that reviewed as Guest. Next time please use a name even if you are not a member of FanFiction. All of you said that this story was awesome and I love you guys for that:):)**

**the final vote was**

**Thalia:2**

**Grover:2**

**a tie I know:/ but lolcats review said I love Grover and I decided to count that as a vote:) here it is**

**Grover's POV**

Percy looks around the room studying each of us. He's smiling a little and shaking his head. I'm pretty sure he thinks that we're crazy. Well I guess he'd be right about that.

We've decided that he'll be a part of our group. 'The island for misfit toys' as Piper puts it. Usually it takes a while for us to allow somebody to join. But Percy is a different case. Thalia and I probably would've pushed to let him in quickly anyways, but I think that everyone seeing him so concerned about Annabeth, carrying her and all, helped with the others fast acceptance. Percy is one of those people, the ones that you can just tell what kind of person they are. In Percy's case that's a good thing, with other people maybe not so much. Take the Stolls for instance, as soon as you see them you know you need to keep one hand on your wallet at all times.

After hanging out for a while the group separated about ten minutes before curfew. We walked Annabeth and Thalia back to their dorm, under Percy's insistence. When we reached our room I dug through the stacks of mail and papers until I found what I was looking for. I handed Percy a letter addresses to him, containing his class schedules and a key to the dorm room. We compared schedules and we have several classes together. Now we're spread out over the couches watching tv, killing time until final curfew.

We have the first curfew bell signaling ten minutes until we need to be in our own dorms, unless we have permission to stay in another dorm for the night. Then we have the second bell ten minutes after the first. The third bell means all of the lights in the building will be turned out. We, of course have light switches in the rooms, but Chiron possesses a remote that turns off all lights, enforcing lights out.

"Will she be okay?" Percy asks me, pulling me into the present. I realize he's talking about Annabeth. I smile at his concern. Annabeth is very much like my sister.

"Ya," I tell him. "She'll be fine."

"What exactly happened to her?" he questions, raising his eyebrows. I stare at him for a minute deciding how to sum up Annabeth's condition.

"The screeching," I say simply, hoping he won't push it further. He rolls his eyes at me, and I realize my hopes are futile.

"I know the screeching, I heard it too." He says slowly. "What I want to know is why she reacted the way she did."

I sigh and stare at the floor for a while. Percy doesn't move his gaze away from me and I give up. "Percy, there's some things about Annabeth," I begin and he nods, urging me to continue. "Sh-she's had a rough life, dealt with thi-things nobody should ev-ever have to... You go through your own life th-thinking how bad it sucks and then you find someone who-who has it so much worse than you... So much worse... That you feel gi-guilty about ever feeling bad for yourself... Annabeth, she's that someone in my life." I say stumbling over my words. Percy nods and looks towards the ceiling.

"Have you ever heard her speak?" He asks me still staring up.

"Ya," I tell him a small smile breaking out on my face. "And man could she talk," I laugh. He looks back down at me smiling. "She's into architecture," I tell him. "You can name any building you've ever heard of and she could go on for hours telling you things about it. She gets this glow when she talks about it, her eyes become so alive." I smile. Then I frown remembering how today's been going. "To be honest.. I'm jealous of you," I say.

"Why would you be jealous of me?" Percy laughs.

"Annabeth.. She laughed today, for the first time since I don't even remember when... She laughed at you, someone she met today. I mean don't get me wrong it was a great thing to hear, her laughter," I smile. "But I can't do it. I can't get her to talk or laugh, the only thing she seems to do lately is stare at the walls." I say quietly.

Percy nods in understanding. "You never know," he says. "The walls she stares at could be _very_ interesting." He smiles. I laugh along with him.

"You like her don't you?" I ask grinning. His face turns red and he looks away from me. "It's okay," I tell him. "She has that effect on people. Besides I'd rather have her with you than with most of the guys after her."

"Do you like her?" He asks me.

"Nah," I say. "Annabeth and Thalia are like my sisters. Annie is the sister I never had and Thalia is the sister I never wanted."

He laughs quietly. "You know, I really didn't want to like it here," he tells me sincerely. "I wanted to be able to hate it. To have my dad take me back, or if that didn't work to get kicked out." He looks towards the door and back at me smiling. "But know I'm not so sure. I think that the people here are kinda hard to hate," he smiles.

"Oh let's not get ahead of ourselves," I laugh. "You haven't met everyone yet.. You might be able to find _some_ people to hate," I assure him. He laughs. "So what's your story?" I ask him. "There are quite a few rumors that you're a bad kid."

"Ah, my reputation precedes me." He shakes his head in mock sadness. "Courtesy of my father and quite probably my uncles as well." Percy says. "Well you see it's a long story.." he looks down for a moment and then back up at me emotions crossing his face, Anger, Frustration, Sadness, Fear. He quickly composes himself, replacing the mask used to guard his feelings. "I'm not a bad guy," he says. "Just had some bad luck."

I nod feeling sorry that I asked. "No worries Perce, I think everyone can tell that you're not a bad guy," I smile. He gives me a lopsided grin and stands up, walking to a window that overlooks the grounds. I stand up and follow him quietly.

"So," he begins. "What all is a part of school property?" He asks. I look up at him in confusion. I guess he gets the message because he motions to the outdoors.

"Out there?" I question and he nods. "All of it," I tell him. "Everything you can see in every direction."

"Really?" He asks me.

I nod. "Ya, it's very secluded. Chiron owns everything for miles, he wanted a peaceful atmosphere for the rehabilitation I guess."

Percy studies the grounds, his eyes catching on the lake. "That," he says pointing at the water. "That's open to students?" I nod smiling.

"We have pretty much free rein of everything as long as we don't skip classes." I say. He nods knowingly.

"I've learned plenty of lessons about skipping classes." He tells me. "I probably won't ditch here, I plan on sticking around for a while." He grins. I grin back and he looks around again.

The final curfew bell rings and Percy jumps when all the lights flick off. "It's lights out," I explain heading towards the bedroom. "We'd better get to sleep, tomorrow being your first day and all," I yawn. He agrees and we go to bed.

I fall asleep thinking that I might just have made a very good friend.

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in your reviews:) okay quick question and I hate to ask but I'm going to. How is it possible that I have 31 followers and only 29 reviews? Especially considering that lots of people have reviewed several times and also I've had guests to the site review. I need feedback!:);) **

**I love you guys an I hope to update soon:):) check out my profile for ages of the characters in my story and sneak peeks as to why each of them are here:):) **


	7. Therapy and then soaking wet

**Hey guys! Okay so yesterday I finished this chapter! And then today I go onto my account ad look at my views and reviews. They haven't changed at all! I'm extremely disappointed and hen I realize something, I didn't post the chapter so ya I feel pretty dumb. Anyways**

**Followers: PuppyLove77, Demigod-Madrigal-Slytherin, PureJoy-SweetDreams, and calyfries2. **

**Favoritedest? People: ATOMICMANGO, Demigod-Madrigal-Slytherin, and laoibhseferry.**

**Responses to Reviews: **

**8EternallyMortal8: First thanks for reviewing regularly:):) and thanks I tried hard with that chapter. I know! Darn lazy people!:);)**

**Awesomeartemis32: thankyou:):)**

**LongLiveLaughter: I'm glad! Thankyou:):)**

**Omgimademigod: yes lots of people are confused with that:/ this chapter should help some and also check my profile I have explanations up:):)**

**Awesome-sadist: thankyou sooo much!:):)**

**TheRealLeilaJackson: Okay wow! Thankyou thankyou thankyou! I doubt that I'd consider myself a writing master but I'm glad you think so:):):)**

**Coralie14: hopefully this chapter answers some questions and also check my profile for more information**

**I know I forgot the disclaimer for the last halter sorry:/**

**disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Percabeth wouldn't be in Tarturus. I do not own The Hunger Games or here would've been a fourth book. Nuff said.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Well Annabeth my dear, how have you been?" Chiron asks me smiling. I raise my shoulders and drop them, giving him a hint of a smile back. Chiron is foremost a father figure to me, in fact he is currently trying to become my legal guardian. I came to this school when I was only seven. I was by far the youngest here at the time.

Ya, ya I know! 'Your parents sent you away when you were only seven?!' And the answer to that question would be not exactly. I was a runaway, on my own, nowhere to turn. Chiron occasionally sends out search parties to find runaways, to give them a home. Most of the time he doesn't turn us in or make us go back to our parents. Especially considering that most of us have actual reasons for running. I for one, had a very good reason.

I am currently attending an early morning therapy session that Chiron insists I have. I honestly don't see a reason for it, nothing ever changes. Until yesterday of course. It was because of him, because of Percy Jackson. I love Chiron in all sincerity but I absolutely loathe the therapy.

Therapy. I don't like that word. When I spoke I didn't like the feel of the word in my mouth. Now I try as hard as I can to avoid ever even thinking that word. Therapy is for someone who recently had back surgery, or someone that has a sprained ankle. Therapy is for physical problems. My problems aren't physical no matter what my bracelet or my door says. My issues are entirely mental and I know it. They can't be changed or fixed, they're there always. No doctor or therapist in the world can remove the images from my mind, nor the thoughts. You can't take something that's broken and jumbled and just jiggle it around more and expect it to be fixed. The way you fix something is by slowly and carefully moving the pieces back into place... Only I highly doubt that'll work for me.

"Annabeth? Are you even listening to me?" Chiron sighs, dragging me back to the Therapy session I was oh so incessantly trying to keep away from. I raise the corners of my mouth in a smile and shake my head at him. Chiron lays his elbows on his desk and pinches the bridge of his nose. He stays like that for a moment and then he looks up at me suddenly.

"How's the new boy doing? Percy?" He asks me a twinkle in his eyes. I roll my eyes at him and look away. ""Anna?! Surely you know!" He nods his head, as if that will make me know the answers to his questions. "You two seemed friendly enough," he chuckles. I glare at him. He grins at me happily. I scan the room and then settle my gaze on my hands resting on the edge of Chiron's desktop. Chiron continues to laugh quietly and I force myself not to meet his eyes. It's hard for me, I have a problem with this. Whenever Chiron is laughing and I look at him, I can't help but smile. But not this time I assure you! He will not break me.

"Oh Anna, Anna, Anna," he clucks, shaking his head like I'm a naughty little child. Chiron wheels himself out from behind his desk and circles it to face me. I refuse to look up. "If you're ready to leave you may," he says quietly. I look up, shocked. Chiron likes there to be scheduled times. My therapy sessions last twenty-five minutes every time. I mean of course there's the given that since I don't speak anymore we basically play checkers and watch cartoons.

He lays his hand on top of my own and I meet his gaze. "Go Anna, enjoy the sunny day." He tells me, smiling. I nod smiling back and gather my things. My things including my thin gray sweatshirt with the school symbol ( a horseshoe ) and the name, The Brunner Stallions, across the front. And as always my backpack containing books, my laptop, and a sketchbook.

After leaving Chiron's office I head towards my favorite place on the grounds. There's this tree, it's a small pine with branches low enough to climb, And it overlooks the lake. If you take a few steps away you would literally be standing in the water. The tree shades the grass around well all throughout the year. This tree is my sanctuary. When I was seven and I had first arrived here, I didn't fit in. I mean I guess that's pretty obvious as the school normally started with sixth grade students and above. Mr.D was my personal tutor, according to Chiron. He was to be my teacher and my friend. I'm nt sure if D got the memo. He would basically give me a random stack of books and tell me to read them before the next week. It was an easy way of getting out of teaching for Mr.D, but I loved it. Not at first because of my dyslexia, but I got used to it. I loved reading and I'm positive that I learned more from those books than I ever would have from Mr.D if he had bothered to teach me.

I stare at the tree for a minute pondering whether to sit in a branch or in the grass. I decide on the grass, and set the strap of my backpack over a knot on the trunk. I pull out my copy of The Hunger Games (which I'm re-reading for the ninth time) out of the front pocket and settle in on the soft ground. I rest my head against the bark of the pine tree and cross my legs Indian style.

I'm getting close to the end of the book, I'm nearing the part where Katniss toes the tourniquet on Peeta's leg to save his life. Peeta! Why can't real guys be like him? I'm mulling this over when water crashes into me.

Now in hindsight I might've been a bit calmer in this situation, but then again the person in question did interrupt my reading, which _nobody_ should ever do.

I sit there in shock for a moment trying to figure out what just happened. I come I the conclusion that someone jumped in the lake from the other side. Where the tree is the lake narrows into the size of a small river. After I think things through, I realize someone just covered me in water, not their smartest move. I spring up, sputtering water. I see someone out of the corner of my eye puling themselves out of the lake, and I follow my instincts. I step towards the perpetrator wrenching their arm behind their body and flip them jujitsu style. I crouch on the ground my knees on either side of the persons torso, ramming my elbow into their throat.

"Gods Annabeth!" Percy chokes. _Percy_..who I just realized I'm sitting on top of. I quickly stand up and pull Percy up with me. Percy is soaking wet and is completely bare skinned except for a pair of green, tropical printed swim trunks. I take this time to notice that he extremely muscular. Not like bulky muscular, but more lean muscle. Oh ya and he has abs! Like a six pack, a real six pack.

I glance up at Percy's face and I realize he's been talking to me. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts.

"I really am sorry for getting you all wet," he apologizes. I smile and nod. He smiles back. I've noticed he has a specific smile that he uses when he's actually smiling. I know that's weird to say, 'when he's actually smiling', but the reason behind that is simple. In my time not speaking I've become a good observer. I can tell when people are lying, when they're upset, and so on and so on. Percy's real smile is this little crooked grin, and his eyes light up.

I shiver as a breeze comes by, and I look down at myself for the first time. I am really wet, like really wet. Picture I-just-poured-a-bucket-of-water-over-my-head wet. I feel like I've forgotten something and I don't know what it is. I close my eyes and replay recent events in my head. Nothing seems to be wrong... All that really happened was that Percy splashed water all over me while I was reading and... Wait.. I was reading!

I open my eyes wide and sprint to the tree. I lift my book out of the grass and groan. It's completely soaked. The pages are already beginning to curl up as they dry. Percy places his hand on my shoulder and I jump. I look at him and his mouth is forming the words of another apology but its drowned out by the sound of the breakfast bell.

Percy's eyes widen at the noise. "Is that the bell for classes already?" He asks me. I shake my head no and make eating motions with my hands. He laughs at my attempt and I punch him in the arm. He grabs his upper arm in shock while I glare at him. He grins at me while rubbing the spot I attacked. "Bye Anna," he laughs, taking off in the opposite direction. I want to be mad at him, I really do. He's done plenty of things in the last ten minutes to deserve it, but I'm not mad. Not at all.

**okay not sure if I like that chapter very much. Okay feedback. Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Also I originally wanted Percy's mom to be dead. But I really really love Sally, and she's a great Percabeth supporter and I think I want her in this. Let me know what y'all think:):) chek my pork file for ages of characters and info on why they're all there**

**Oh ya:) I added in the hunger games thing because I'm reading that right now:) and yes for the ninth time:):)**


	8. Math Class

**Hey guys! So I updated a few days ago and I really didn't love that chapter at all. It felt pretty random and someone did point out that it didnt make sense that Percy got Annabeth wet. I actually had thought about that as I wrote it and was planning to fix it as I edited, and apparently I forgot. I did go back and fix the previous chapter so please go read it. And in apology for my stupid chapter I wrote one in Thalia's POV. That and I've been dying to write one for her:):)**

**Followers: That Was Such A Face Palm**

**Favoritedest? People: That Was Such A Face Palm, and gabbie519**

**I didn't get very good favorites, follows, reviews, or views for the last one and I think I'll stick with around this time updating from now on. **

**Responses to Reviews:**

**8EternayMortal8: thanks for being truthful it was very random. I started out with Therapy and I almost ended with it but I wanted Percabeth. thanks or reviewing:):)**

**That Was Such A Face Palm: thankyou so much! I'd love to be one of your favorites!:):)**

**LongLiveLaughter: ya lol:) I actually saw the movie first and then immediately went and bought every book. I am now addicted to THG! Can't wait for Catching Fire:):)**

**Willow Brookestone/xxyoursindemigodishness: I'm almost positive this will have Sally because I love her :):):)**

**TulipCocoa: a new reviewer! Yes I want Sally alive!:):)**

**coralie14: first of all thankyou for lettin me know that it didnt make sense how Annabeth was so wet. I did fix it so please check it out. I know you had lots of questions on Annabeth's trauma but I want to build with that slowly. Jason is a blue bracelet because he was beat up by a gang and severely injured. I enjoy your thoughts and ideas thankyou for being such a good reviewer :):)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Percabeth wouldn't be in Tarturus. Nuff said. **

**Thalia's POV**

Ugh! Will this day never end?! I clench my teeth and force myself to open my eyes.

"Thalia Grace!" Mrs. Dodds yells. "No sleeping in my classroom!" I nod at her and sit up straighter in my hard plastic seat. "Would you like to be sent to the principal's office?!" She asks glaring at me. Hahaha she forgot! I sing song in my head. My face breaks out into a grin and I nod at her fervently. She rolls her eyes at me when he realizes her mistake.

Hi I'm Thalia! I'm extremely awesome! Mr. Brunner loves me along with most of my friends. I don't really know why he likes us, I mean liking me I can understand. Annie? Oh ya sure! But the Stoll brothers? I have a problem understanding that. I don't really get in trouble. No I get _into_ trouble, but I don't get _in_ trouble, as in I'm not punished. At least not severely. Mrs. Dodds absolutely hates me. I'm not quite certain why. But now that I think about it, it might have to do with the fact that I basically use my time in her class for napping and when I am occasionally awake I raise my hand nonstop and contradict everything she says. I have a problem, yes, I know.

"I could send you to the assistant principal!" She tells me. My grin drops off my face. Chiron might like me, but Mr.D does not at all! I groan and sit up even straighter and focus on the board. That lasts for about two seconds.

"Pssss!" Someone whisper/yells trying to get my attention. I glance around, but I don't see anyone looking at me. I turn back to the front of the classroom. "Psssss! Thalia!" The voice says again. I look around and I am once again oblivious to whoever is talking to me. I decide to be stubborn and just ignore the person. They try to get my attention for a while but I make a big show of not looking, earning laughter from Grover who's sitting on the left side of me.

"Who's laughing?" Mrs. Fun-kill asks angrily. Grover shudders and sinks down in his seat. I look back and forth between Grover and Mrs. Dodds. If nobody speaks up Mrs. Dodds will automatically blame me. If I tell on Grover then I'll have tattled on a friend. I point at Grover. Ya well, friendship only goes so far when compared with a possibility of a half-hour detention service with Mr. D. Grover glares at me when Mrs. Dodds calls him to the front of the classroom.

"Now Grover, what was so funny? You wouldn't mind sharing with the class would you?" She questions him. He's physically shaking and I feel somewhat remorseful for telling on him... Eh I'm over it.

"I was just remembering something funny!" He tells Mrs. Dodds, trying to sound sincere. Luckily she's as bad at sensing lies as Grocer is at lying and he gets off with a warning.

About two minutes later a paper airplane hits me in the back of the head. I look back but everyone has ducked their heads in fear of being falsely accused of throwing things at me. Almost everyone that is. There's one guy with dark messy hair and sea green eyes who is leaning back in his chair, arms over chest, staring at me in defiance. How dare he?! I emit a low growl and turn back to my desk, smoothing out the lines of the paper.

_Hey Thals! I didn't know we had this class together, Dodds is kinda scary. _

_-Percy_

I quickly scrawl a reply, and throw it back, making sure it hits him in the head.

_Kelp Head! So you're the one that won't stop whispering! Well I felt kinda bad letting G-man take the fallout from that, but now I know you're responsible so you can feel guilty! Dodds isn't that scary! I usually back talk more, I'm just less hyper today, and also less willing to spend detention with Mr. D. I just finally for over the nightmares from the last time!_

_-Thalia_

He chuckles under his breath as he reads it, but I notice. I have ears like a hawk! Or a bat, or whatever the saying is. I feel the air whizz by my ear and it almost hits me, but this time I'm prepared. I stick my arm backwards and catch it without turning around, pulling it in front of me. Dodds is explaining something about multiplying decimals, for the umpteenth time, and she turns to the class to see if we're following.

I quickly shove the paper under my leg in my chair. She studies us, lingering on me. I smile sweetly at her and she eyes me suspiciously. We have a short stare off, and she finally gives up and looks back to the blackboard. I grin and pull the paper back out.

_Haha Thalia is scared of Mr. D! And also Grover getting in trouble was completely your fault! Back to me needing to ask you something. Do we have a bookstore here?_

_-Percy_

So he's taunting me? Not the best idea. I turn and scowl at him, making sure he sees and scribble my reply. I throw it at him, but he trys to be cool like me and catch it. Only he's not cool like me, and I excepted him to try and catch it. So I of course threw it at an angle. He reaches for it and it brushes his fingertips and falls to the ground. Percy almost falls out of his chair in the process but he doesn't unfortunately. Darn, that would've been funny.

_Percy! You know how to read?!_

_-Thalia_

He rolls his eyes at me and after writing a response, tosses the note back.

_Haha Thalia, very funny! Seriously, do we have a bookstore?_

_-Percy_

I raise my eyebrows at him, but I tell him the truth.

_Yes Kelp Head, we have a bookstore. First floor off the right side of the lobby. _

_-Thalia_

After reading it he looks up at me grinning. 'Thanks Thals!' He mouths at me.

'Ya whatever!' I mouth back.

"Grace, Jackson!" Mrs. Dodds yells. I cringe at my last name.

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

"No talking in class!" She growls. I look back at Percy and shrug, turning back to Dodds.

"We weren't talking," I tell her. "Not a single word left our mouths!" I see Percy nodding.

"We were mouthing!" Percy insists. I turn back at him with wide eyes. Oh gods, he just ruined that for us. Mrs. Dodds is sensitive about 'mouthing'.

"No mouthing off!" She screams. "Ms. Grace and Mr. Jackson will be in detention today! Would anyone like to join them?" Our classmates shake their heads, chorusing no's. "Mr. Underwood?" She asks. Oh no, when she gets on her rants, she'll take it out on everyone. Grover groans.

"No ma'am!" He says pleadingly.

"It's too late!" She yells in fury. "Detention!"

Just then the door opens, revealing Annabeth holding a slip of paper. Her and Percy look at each other and smile. Oh gods, Piper is SO gonna win the bet. Dodds walks over to Annabeth and rips the note away from her, scanning it.

"Ms. Chase! Detention!" Annabeth's mouth drops open. She had a doctor's appointment today. She already told Mrs. Dodds before and I'm guessing that the paper she just handed over was a doctor's note. "Those of you with detention may leave the class! I want to be burdened with your presences no longer!" I jump up and leave, eager to get out of Math. Percy and Grover are a bit slower and I have a couple seconds alone with Annabeth in the hall.

She's giving me a death glare.

"What? You think it was my fault?" I ask in frustration. She raises her eyebrows silently asking, 'Was it not your fault?'. I frown at her.

"It was only partially my fault! It was mostly Percy's fault!" I exclaim. Annabeth rolls her eyes at me.

Grover and Percy join us in the hall. I look back and forth between my detention buddies and grin. Between the four of us we can give Mr. D plenty of trouble.

**okay what'd y'all think? Liked it loved it hated it? Please review and let me know. I love Thalia and I enjoyed doing her POV. I once again I know that the last chapter was messed up and I did fix it so please go check that out:):):):) I love y'all and I'll try to update ASAP:):)**


	9. Bookstore

**Hey guys! So I wanted to update yesterday but I had no time!:/ sorry! But I have the new chapter today! I have 51 reviews! So excited! I love y'all so much! I got a great response to the last chapter and I'm glad because I loved that one!** **On to the thanks!**

**Followers: Astia2, LieutnantArtemis0207, Major facepalm, PJoHoOFan, gvelitegymnast, L.I.H.W.N.F., anikota94, and trio-of-friends :) thanks guys!**

**Favoritedest? People: LieutnantArtemis0207, Major facepalm, and PJoHoOFan :)) love y'all!:):)**

**Responses to Reviews: **

**Coralie14: my regular reviewer. Yes I like their attitudes:) I know there were lots of typos. I'm sorry. I had a headache when I wrote the chapter and I didn't proof read it like I should've. I am also typing all of my stories on an iPhone. But I did go fix it:):) **

**LongLiveLaughter: a regular reviewer. Ya lol I wanted to see the movie but I didn't expect it to be so amazing!:):) I wanted this one in Percy's POV cuz I wanted the bookstore chapter but the next will be in Annabeth's! I should update tomorrow night. :):) you're one of my favorite reviewers:)**

**Major facepalm: yes I loved Thalia's POV!:) thanks for being an awesome new reviewer!:):) I'm glad you like Annabeth on this:):)**

**8EternallyMortal8: thankyou so much! I think that was my favorite chapter so far too!:):) you're the only one that guessed it! Yes Percy buys Beth a book!:):) one of my fav reviewers:):)**

**PJoHoOFan: thankyou so much! I love that you love it:):)**

**FunnyOwls: I'm glad!:):)**

**That Was Such A Face Palm: mine either:);)**

**Guest: thanks for your ideas. Ya Perch will have blown up schools and such :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Percabeth wouldn't be in Tarturus. Nuff said. I also do not own Hunger Games or there would've been a fourth book.**

**Percy's POV**

So ya. My first day of classes has been pretty good so far. Except for me covering Annabeth in water, ruining her book, she judo flipped me, and I had a bunch of people stare at me all day. Oh plus Thalia and I got ourselves, Grover, and Annabeth in detention. It's supposed to be with Mr. D. He's the Hawaiian shirted guy, that doesn't remember anyone's names I think. I'm assuming that his detentions are pretty bad considering that Thalia told me she just got over the nightmares from the last time. Thalia doesn't seem like she scares easy, so it must be awful.

Mrs. Dodds was crazy. I mean yes, Thalia and I probably shouldn't have been passing notes, but we got detention for mouthing at each other. Grover, and Annabeth didn't even do anything, they were just victims of our stupidity. I only passed notes to ask Thalia if we have a bookstore. Yes, I'm buying Annabeth a new copy of The Hunger Games. No, I don't like her! I just feel bad that I ruined the book, and I want her to like me. As a friend!

Right now I'm following Thalia's previous directions to the bookstore. I walk down a narrow hallway and see several doors. The first is labeled, Shop. Yup just Shop. They must've spent a lot of time thinking up that one! I think sarcastically. I keep walking seeing several more signs labeled Candy, Activities Registry and Shop, Decor Store, and finally Books. I pull the heavy door open and step inside the store.

It's brightly lit, with a corner devoted to bean bags and couches. I scan the room looking for somebody that works here. The only people I see is a pair of guys around my age. They both have brown hair, blue eyes, and green bracelets, along with almost identical features. They are slightly different heights but I'm guessing that they're twins. One is standing behind the counter leaning against a cash register, and the other is on the opposite side of the counter mumbling something. I walk over to them and address the one behind the counter.

"Hey, could you help me find a book?" I ask him. Both of the guys' mouths drop open. They stare at me for a minute and I feel like I said something stupid. "You do work here right?" I say slowly.

"Y-you think he works here? With books? And reading?" Asks the shorter one. Well I did, I think to myself, but possibly not. They both bust out laughing hysterically, the shorter one even falling to the floor. I glance back and forth between the two and stand there awkwardly until the taller guy calms down enough to speak.

"Travis Stoll!" He grins mischievously.

"Connor Stoll," the other one says with the same smile. I study them wearily, I have a feeling I need to keep my hand on my wallet around these two.

"I don't work here," Travis tells me. "We're just watching the store... for a friend," he says.

"Mostly because he said he'll do our homework for a week," Connor grins. They fist bump and turn back to me. I realize I haven't introduced myself.

"Uh hi... I'm Percy Jackson," I say. They exchange a glance.

"Ah the new guy!" Travis smiles. "Thalia was telling us all about you getting her into detention!" He laughs. I frown.

"Ya she must've left out the part where it was her fault," I tell them. They laugh.

"Yes she usually manages to leave that part out," Connor says. Travis shoves him.

"If Thalia hears that, she'll murder you," he half whispers. I laugh, and they stare at me. "She doesn't scare you?" Travis gasps. I laugh again.

"Thalia is like the girl version of my attitude," I grin. "I keep asking myself if I'm sure that we aren't related." They're still staring. "I'm not scared of myself, so I'm not scared of Thalia," I say. Connor starts giggling psychotically, and Travis just stares.

"So ya, about the book I need," I say, remembering why I came here in the first place. The door suddenly jerks open, making me jump.

"I'm back!" The guy that walks in yells. He has blonde hair and gray eyes, reminding me immediately of Annabeth. I check his arm to see what color wristband he has on, but there isn't one. Weird.

"Ah, Malcolm!" Travis yells back, finally snapping out of the staring. The guy who must be Malcolm smiles at the brothers, and then notices me for the first time.

"Oh gods," he groans. I frown in confusion. "You're new aren't you?" He asks. I nod. "I am so so sorry!" He apologizes. I just look at him, not knowing what to say. "I can't believe that your first impression of the bookstore involves the Stolls!" He sighs. I grin at him.

"It's okay, I've met plenty of weird people already. It won't hurt to add them to the list," I tell him laughing. He smiles at me.

"Okay then," he says. "What did you need?" He asks me.

"I was looking for a book," I tell him.

"I figured, considering this is a bookstore," he laughs. I scan the room and nod, only books.

"Ya, I think it's called, Games of Hunger? Something like that," I say.

"Hunger Games, good book," he tells me walking off through stacks. I quickly follow him. We weave in and out of the aisles until he finds the book. He passes it over and I check the cover, making sure that it's the same as the one Annabeth had. It's exactly the same, and I smile in satisfaction. We walk back to the front of the store, seeing the Stolls have deserted. Malcolm begins the process of scanning the book.

"You ever read it before?" He asks me, while he waits for the computer to load. I shake my head.

"It's for a friend," I say. He studies me.

"A friend that's a girl?" He questions, a smile playing on his lips. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, she's a girl! I ruined her old copy by accident," I tell him. he stares at me in thought, completely forgetting about checking out my purchase.

"How'd you manage to do that?" He smiles slightly.

"I jumped in the lake and she was sitting under a tree on the other side," I explain. He flashes me a sly smile, like he's figured something out. "I covered her in water along with her book," I finish.

"Yes, and did she judo flip you?" He asks with a completely straight face. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Yes, yes she did," I say. He nods continuing to try for a poker face, but this time he fails. He breaks out laughing and I join him.

"Well let me just say, buying a book for my sister is a smart move," he says in between laughs. I catch myself.

"Your sister?" I ask him. He smiles widely.

"Ya, Annabeth's a feisty one, that's for sure," he says. "But I love her to death anyways."

"Well, while I'm glad I have your approval to buy her a book, I promise not to try anything on her," I say. "She's just a friend, I promise." He laughs at me.

"Oh you so like her," he accuses. I frown.

"Not saying that I do, but even if I did how would you know?" I wonder out loud. He laughs again.

"Lots of guys like Annabeth," he tells me. My face falls. I'm not sure why but this disappoints me. I know that she's pretty but why do other people need to think so?! Oh gods I sound so stupid. He must see my expression because he rushes to reassure me. "None of them have ever been smart enough to buy her a book though."

I grin at him, glad that Annabeth's brother doesn't hate me. He actually seems pretty cool. He finishes checking me out and I leave the store with a smile. Off to detention.

**hey! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! I also want input on whether or not y'all want Percy Nico Thalia and Jason to be cousins. I kinda do:):) they'll just find out later on I think:) please review! Love y'all a ton!**


	10. Detention

**Hey guys! 64 reviews! I'm so excited! Ahhh! I got a great response to the last chapter! Chapter 10 already?! I love y'all!**

**Followers: LagoonaBlue, and Louisa4533! Thanks guys!**

**Favoritedest? People: Louisa4533! Thankyou!**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**DarkStoo: Thanks!:):)**

**KayCee: thanks I liked Malcolm in it:) :)**

**PJoHoOFan: thanks I will!:):)**

**FunnyOwls: I did!:):)**

**Coralie14: yes I agree it's too soon for them to think about dating. I updated my profile on every character and added in Malcolm and the Stolls so go check that out:) that was my favorite part too!:);)**

**kit catt luvs Percy J: I think they will be cousins. This one is quite a bit longer.:):)**

**UserclassKid: thankyou! I think ill have them as cousins.:):)**

**8EternallyMortal8: yes on the cousins!:):)**

**That Was Such A Face Palm: me too! Probably because I was writing it. Yes cousins:):)**

**LongLiveLaughter: I'm sorry but I think they will be cousins. I don't ship Thalico. They're cousins and she's now a Hunter. Sorry! thanks!:):)**

**Louisa4533: yes he is a kelp head:) MOA reference! I liked Malcolm's approval and (indirectly) calling other guys stupid:):) hahaha! I've actually thought about how I want them to find out that they're cousins:) it's very similar to that:):) you don't have to shut up lol I enjoyed your reviews very much!:):)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Percabeth wouldn't be in Tarturus. I also do not own Hunger Games or there would be a fourth book. I also don't own Diet Coke or something... Would be different! Nuff said.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I sigh and exit the bookstore, heading for detention. My first detention to be exact. No I didn't get in trouble by myself. It was Thalia and Percy. Of course Thalia is trying to put it all on Percy, but I've see her smart mouth Mrs. Dodds before and it was at least partially her fault I'm sure.

I had a doctor's appointment today. Chiron insists that I go to them. They check my throat, lungs, and vocal cords every time. I don't know why they even bother with that anymore. Every single time they look there's absolutely nothing wrong. I would tell them that I choose not to speak, but that would require speaking. I've had an okay day so far I guess. Except for being covered in water, having my copy of The Hunger Games ruined, judo flipping Percy, having a stupid doctors appointment with stupid doctors, and getting in detention for no reason. I had already given Dodds the note from Chiron, saying I had a doctors appointment. Today I gave her the note from the actual doctor. But of course she was on one of her rampages, and incidentally Percy and Thalia started it. They remind me of each other a lot. I keep wondering if they might possibly be related.

My cell phone buzzes against my leg insistently. I free it from my pocket and see who's texting me. Most of the students have iPhones. It is actually required in junior year and senior year, easier for the teachers to text and email assignment reminders. Everyone just asks their parents for one when they get to junior year if they don't already have one. My parents are dead. Of course I can't ask them for an iPhone. Chiron offered to get me one almost immediately. I felt like I shouldn't give him extra charges when he isn't even officially my gaurdian yet. Malcolm still had his old one though, and I did accept that.

Oh yes, Malcolm. My brother. My fully biological brother, who is six years older than I am. I was at the bookstore a minute ago and Malcolm was overly smiley and kept winking at me. I have no idea what that was about, and I'm not sure that I want to know.

'Speak of the devil,' I think to myself grinning. I quickly open my text from Malcolm.

_Hey sis! Are you off to detention?_

_-Mal_

I roll my eyes at this. We literally saw each other less than five minutes ago. I think Malcolm enjoys texting me because it's like talking to me. I have more texts from him than anyone else, even Thalia who will text me even if I'm in the same room as her.

_No this is a pleasure visit to Mr. D, my beloved ex tutor!_

_-Anne_

I can practically hear him laughing at my response. I'm almost to D's office and before my phone buzzes again. I yank it out and check my messages again.

_Oh Anne! I knew that you really liked him all along!;) but seriously, detention = :(_

_-Mal_

I smile and quickly type a response.

_Yes detention definitely = :( especially since it wasn't my fault_

_-Anne_

I slip it back into my pocket and pull the door to Mr. D's office open without knocking. There are several round tables in the room, surrounded by unlucky students that got themselves a detention. Then there are the people like me, who's friends got them here. I see Percy, Thalia, and Grover already occupying a table along with Leo. That's not much of a surprise. Mr. D glances up at me, nods and looks back down. His head suddenly whips back up, doing a double take.

"Bethany!" He exclaims, throwing his hand against his heart in alarm. I give him a short wave, pressing my lips into a line. "How did-" he begins. I point back and forth between Thalia and Percy. Thalia waves, grinning like an idiot, and Percy smiles sheepishly. "Well that explains it," Mr. D sighs. I nod and take a seat at my group's table. My iPhone vibrates again, and I read the text.

_Oh ya. It was Thalia and the new guy huh? Sorry Anne :( have a good detention bye bye ;)_

_-Mal_

I glare at Percy, and Thalia. Thalia glares playfully back and Percy averts his eyes. Grover shakes his head at Thalia, and Leo looks up as if this is the first time he's noticed me.

"Annabeth!" Leo screams. Like literally screams. "In detention?!" His jaw drops. "It's the apocalypse!" He yells even louder. "Run! Tell your loved ones goodbye!" He cries, scooping up his backpack and sprinting for the door. I let my head fall against the table with a thud.

"No, no, no!" A voice yells. I look up to see Coach Hedge standing in front of the doorway, blocking Leo's way out. "You have to pay!" He growls.

Leo's eyes widen. "Hedge!" He throws himself against the older man wrapping his arms around him. Coach Hedge stares at Leo in disgust.

"What are you doing Valdez?!" He asks trying and failing to shove Leo off.

"The plants go first!" Leo cries, with fake tears. "It isn't the apocalypse after all, or you'd already be dead!" He smiles. Hedge finally gets away from Leo's grip and glowers at him.

"Sit!" He roars. Leo walks backward slowly, and then turns suddenly running to the table. He throws his bag back down and sits in his previous chair. Every eye in the room is on our area, and I want to crawl under a rock. Mr. D clears his throat and everyone turns to him.

"Detention assignments!" He calls out. Mr. D scratches away on the blackboard behind his desk. He moves away from the board after several minutes so we can read it. I squint to make out my name on the board. I of course, can't find it. Because Mr. D doesn't know anybody's name. We all stare at him in confusion. "Can't any of you read?!" He looks at all of us. "Fine! I'll read them!" And so begins the process of D calling names nobody answering until they finally figure out that he means them, and on, and on.

"Delilah Race! Perry Jonas! Rover Undergrove! Bethany Chass!" He yells. We look at him, knowing we are who he's talking to. "Stay with me!" He grins. Thalia groans. "Eli Lavidez!" Leo nods. "Coach Hedge wants you with him!" Leo gasps, falling off of his chair dramatically. Hedge hooks his arm under Leo's shoulder and yanks him off the floor. Leo yelps, and Coach drags him away. Leo screams the whole way out. Everyone files out of the room except for Percy, Grover, Thalia and I.

Mr. D looks up at us slowly. He grins. That's never good. "You have two options," he tells us. He starts walking back and forth, studying us like we're in the army and he's our captain. "You may choose one that you think is deserved punishment for your crimes," he says. "Your choices are-" he pauses for dramatic effect. Still pausing... Still pausing... Stiiiilllll pausing... Sti-

"Get on with it man!" Thalia yells. I facepalm. That was not the right thing to say. And the worst part, is that Thalia knows it. She's trying to tick him off. It works.

"You will not speak to me in that tone of voice Thelonia!" He yells back. "No more choices! I've chosen myself!" He barks. "You will clean my office," he says, slowly, evilly.

Thalia looks around the room. "Well that's not so bad," she comments. But I know better. I've been in this office too many times not to know.

"All of it," he says delightedly. He walks out of the room and slams the door. I groan and stand up.

"Aww Annie, it's not that bad!" Thalia says reassuringly. I back away from the table, glaring at her. Grover and Percy look back and forth between the two of us. "Don't be like that!" She sighs. I continue to glare, while walking over to a small door in the corner behind Mr. D's desk. I look back at Thalia and growl. I turn the handle and shove the door open.

I feel the others step up behind me to peer through the door. Grover gasps and Percy's jaw drops open. Thalia stands there staring at it.

"He's an evil man!" She screams. The rest of us nod in agreement.

The room before us is probably the messiest place on the planet. You literally cannot see the floor at all. The room is about 6' by 6' and I'm not quite sure what it was originally designed for. I'm positive that it wasn't this. You can barely make out a small coffee table on one side, along with a wooden chair. Every surface is covered with snack foods, Diet Coke cans, and card games. The only thing that isn't covered in garbage is a flat screen tv, that sits on stacked up pizza boxes. This is one of those times where it's really like a movie and your brain won't stop playing the creepy music.

I look at my friends and see that they're just as repulsed. Percy sees my expression and he takes a deep breath, taking a step over the threshold and into the small room, stoops down and starts gathering garbage in his arms.

"I'll go look for trash bags," Thalia sighs. Grover looks a little green, but he walks into the room after Percy. I follow and begin picking up random items. Once Thalia comes back with trash bags things are easier. I would like to say that we went through everything and made she we didn't throw anything important away, but that would be a lie. We basically scoop everything into the trash bags.

It takes a long time but we finally finish that section of his office. Everything in the main room is pretty neat, so it doesn't take much time to clean it.

We stand there with our arms around each other's shoulders admiring our work.

"You know I wouldn't mind, _never_ doing that again," Percy says. We all laugh including myself and Thalia gives me the evil eye. Grover yawns.

"I hate that if we don't have detention we get in trouble for missing curfew, but if we do have detention it's perfectly fine to stay up all night," he complains. I glance up at the wall clock and see that it's 12:37 a.m.

"Darn!" Thalia exclaims. "Now I'll be in a bad mood tomorrow!" She groans.

Percy stifles his laughter. "Aren't you always in a bad mood?" He asks her, trying not to grin. She glares at him, but he glares right back. I look at Grover, pleading with my eyes. I need sleep. He nods at me.

"Okay, okay," he says, physically pushing Percy away from Thalia. Percy looks down at Grover for a minute.

"I win!" Thalia yells, grinning. "Night guys!" She calls out, already half way down the hall. I wave goodbye to Percy and Grover, then run after Thalia.

"I'm so tired!" Thalia says as we reach or door. She starts unlocking it and I see something in our potted tree. I walk over and look inside. There's a medium sized brown package there. I pull it out, and read the front.

_I'm so sorry Annabeth, I hope this makes up for it._

I instantly know what it is and who it's from.

"Annie hurry up!" Thalia shouts. I turn and walk into my dorm room. I sit on the couch and carefully pull the paper off of the package. "What do you ha-" Thalia begins. She pulls the shiny new copy of The Hunger Games from my reach. "It's from Percy isn't it?" She asks me. I nod smiling.

**hey guys! What'd you think?! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in your reviews! I think they will be cousins and Sally will be alive!:) I updated every character's profile and added The Stolls and Malcolm so go check that out on my profile:):):) I will try to update ASAP! Quick question, who's POV do y'all want? It can be someone I've already done or someone that I haven't just let me know:):) love y'all! Please review!**


	11. Thanks and The Initiation

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday I really wanted too!:(:( I got lots of requests for POV's. This one is in Percy's but I will try and use your ideas later on:):)** **to the thanks!**

**Followers: lilyluna15, Bookluver123, DaFanFicCritic, DaughterofHades2pt0, Demigodling Maurader, Immortal Teenager, MarMar5678, The Indie Flower, and elementofsurpriseboo! Love you guys!:):)**

**Favoritedest? People: Immortal Teenager, and MarMar5678! Thank you!:):)**

**Responses to Reviews: From now on I will only be able to respond to a few reviews per chapter:/ hope y'all understand! I'll try to rotate with my regular reviewers!**

**Hi it's me: Leo's POV will definitely happen eventually!:):)**

**LongLiveLaughter: of course it is:) it's for Annabeth:):)**

**Katrinaaaa: I'm glad you found that so funny:):)**

**Guest: (you know which one) I'm glad that you think I'm basically amazing Lol:):)**

**8EternallyMortal8: I loved how that one ended:) yes Mr. D has been evil for a while, but now it's official:) definitely a score for team Jackson:):)**

**coralie14: haha those were some of my favorite parts:) ya I think I want Nico for that section:)**

**DarkStoo: I think Malcolm will end up playing a huge part in this story:) especially alter on in Annabeth's flashbacks:):)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Percabeth wouldn't be in Tarturus. I do not own Hunger Games or there would've been a fourth book. I do not own Jolly Ranchers or there would be a bag with only blue ones. Nuff said**

**Percy's POV**

The last few days have gone pretty well I think. About the same as the first two. I only get detention one more time. So that's like a new record or something. And The Brunner Institution hasn't burned to the ground yet. Also must be a record. Yup, my school experiences are messed up.

The other detention was brought on once again by the lovely Mrs. Dodds. Note the sarcasm. This time I actually didn't do anything. No seriously. It was all Connor and Travis. The Stoll brothers have a nickname for Mrs. Dodds. Scary Bird Lady. It fits. And so the prank they played matches the name. They covered the algebra classroom in peanut butter, bird seed, and feathers. This forced Dodds to cancel algebra. Not that I'm complaining. Actually when I saw the prank I cheered. Which is what landed me in detention. Of course.

Other than that only one other notable thing happened. Annabeth thanked me for the book. I smile thinking back on the memory.

_I laugh at Leo, who is trying to balance a spoon on his nose. I realize it's almost time for my first one on one therapy session. I stand up from the lunch table calling out goodbyes to my friends._

_"Bye Kelp Head!" Thalia yells._

_"Bye Thals!" I yell back, grinning. I don't object to the nickname, I actually find it funny. Especially because I'm currently looking for a good nickname for Thalia that she'll hate. Haven't found one yet but that's okay. It will come. Whoa munk moment._

_Annabeth gets up from our table and follows me to dump her tray. I smile at her and she smiles back. We walk out of the cafe together and I head to Brunner's office. She walks with me._

_"I have my one on one therapy today," I tell her. She nods. She won't look up from the floor and I have a feeling that she's uncomfortable. We keep walking for a while, me glancing at her frequently. I finally have the nerve to stop as we enter the hallway that Chiron's office is located in. Annabeth keeps walking without noticing that I've stopped. I put my hand on her shoulder and she jumps, stopping abruptly. She looks up at me slowly. I study her face._

_"What's wrong Anna?" I ask her. Everyone seems to have a nickname for her. Annie, Beth, Anne, Scary Blonde Girl (Just guess), and then Anna. Which is taken by Chiron. I'm using it until I can find my own for her. Ya, I've gotta take a day to work on nicknames._

_She sighs and looks up at me. Her eyes swirl with an emotion I can't place. She slides her hands back and forth against the backpack strap resting on her shoulder. ADHD. I know the feeling. She seems very on edge right now. She unzips the front pocket of her bag and pulls a book out. The Hunger Games. She holds it with both hands in front of her face. She pulls it down and studies my expression. I don't have any idea what to say. Did she like the book, or is she mad that I got it for her? I don't know. I stare at her blankly and her unease seems to grow. She shifts her weight form foot to foot quickly. _

_"Thanks," she whispers. It's so faint that I wonder if I imagined it. But before I can decide she takes off down the hall. I stand in the same place for several minutes trying to figure out what just happened. Annabeth talked. To me. Just now. _

So that was very interesting. I didn't say anything to Annabeth or anyone else about what happened. I don't think she wanted to make a big deal out of it.

Tonight is the Hideout sleepover, where I'm supposed to go through my initiation trials. I haven't been told what they are yet, but if Thalia or Leo had any part in them they're probably horrible. I laugh out loud at the thought of my crazy new friends. They're an odd bunch, but I'm pretty odd myself so it works out just fine.

"Hey Perce!" Grover grins, standing in our bedroom doorway. "You about ready to go?" He asks. I nod and follow him out of the dorm, picking up my backpack on the way. We turn so many corners, that I'm sure I'll never be able to find my way back. But Grover seems very sure of himself, like he could find his way blind folded.

We finally reach the familiar blue and green striped door. Grover knocks and then steps back to wait. The mail slot opens, and I groan. Leo is at the door. If this is anything like last time then this might take awhile.

"What's the passcode?" Leo asks. Grover clenches and unclenches his fists. I'm slightly surprised, because Grover doesn't seem like the fighting type. Then again, this is Leo.

"Open the door Valdez!" Grover demands.

"Well that doesn't even sound like a password!" Leo yells. Grover and I exchange glances.

"We've got Annabeth!" Grover says. "She's out again."

"Liar!" Leo shouts. "Annabeth's already here!"

"Of course she is," I groan. I stand there with Grover contemplating possible passwords, when Grover suddenly slaps himself upside the head.

"Dude!" I exclaim. "I know this is frustrating, but don't resolve to hurting yourself!"

"I know what it is," Grover tells me. He turns to the door and a pained look crosses his face. Leo grins at him, tapping his fingers on the mail slot. "Please let us in O' Supreme Commander of the Hideout," Grover mumbles. Leo cups a hand to his ear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asks innocently.

"Let us in Supreme Commander of the Hideout!" Grover says through clenched teeth. Leo keeps his hand against his ear.

"Okay, one more time," Leo says. "Louder please." Grover groans.

"Let us in O' Supreme Commander of the Hideout!" Grover screams. At that exact moment, a boy steps out of his dorm room and stares at us when Grover yells. I wave at him smiling. He seems confused but he walks away.

"That's it!" Leo tells us. The mail flap slams shut and I can hear the turning of locks. The door opens swiftly. I admit I was kind of mad about what I saw. Leo, Piper, Jason, Nico, Connor, Travis, Thalia, Annabeth, and Malcolm. All just standing there.

"You were there the whole time?!" I growl. Thalia nods cheerily, as the Stolls snicker. I look at Annabeth and she shrugs. "You made us do that, and you were there?" I ask for clarification.

"Yes," Piper says.

"So you could've just opened the door?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Thalia asks me.

-—-—-—-

I glance around, studying my friends faces. I'm looking for deceit.

"That's it?" I ask. "All I have to do is answer ten questions?"

"Uh huh," Jason smiles. "Is that okay?"

"I guess so," I sigh. I'm very scared right now. There's no way that its just the questions.

"Okay here are the rules!" Malcolm says, grabbing my attention. I nod to show that I'm listening. "You have to answer truthfully, and say the first thing you think of," He tells me. "Everyone has written a question for you to answer, plus the final question, which is the same for every initiation. Are you ready?" He questions.

"Yep," I respond.

"Okay, who would you rather hang out with, populars or crazy people?" He reads from a spiral notebook.

"Crazy people," I answer immediately. Annabeth grins over Malcolm's shoulder.

"Why?" He asks.

"Crazy people are much more interesting," I say.

"You would know!" Thalia laughs from the other side of the room. I turn and glare at her as Malcolm reads the next question.

"Who's your favorite person in the world?" I drop my gaze to the floor.

"My mom," I mumble. Nobody pushes the question further, sensing my discomfort.

"What's your favorite flavor of jolly rancher?" Malcolm asks. I raise my eyebrows but I answer anyways.

"Blue Raspberry."

"Who're you most scared of out of the group?"

"Annabeth," I answer, checking her reaction. She's staring at me looking appalled. "You did judo flip me," I remind her. She continues staring for a few seconds and then she nods.

"Everyone's scared of Annabeth," Malcolm tells me. I laugh.

"Well I'm not!" Leo retorts. Annabeth gives him a death glare, making him physically whimper. "I take back my previous statement." Annabeth smiles and gestures for Malcolm to continue.

"Would you rather die in a hospital or surrounded by your family?" He asks.

"Depends which part of my family," I respond.

"Fair enough," Malcolm agrees. "Who's you best friend back home?"

I shrug. "I don't really have friends." He just nods in acceptance.

"What's your favorite place?" Malcolm reads.

"Montauk," I say.

"Where is that?" He asks.

"It's somewhere I used to go a lot when I was little. In a house right on the beach," I tell him. He smiles and reads the next question.

"Who is your least favorite teacher?"

"Mrs. Dodds!" I spit. Thalia laughs at me.

"She doesn't like anyone," she says.

"Who is your least favorite person?" Malcolm asks.

"It's a tie," I say.

"Between who?" He questions.

"Gabe Ugliano, and my father," I say flatly.

"Same here man!" Nico exclaims. "Except for the Gabe Ugliano part, I don't know him." I laugh quietly.

"Second to last," Malcolm tells me. "What was your most recent book purchase?" He asks me winking. I roll my eyes at him. It's not hard to guess who wrote that one!

"The Hunger Games!" I shout.

"You read Hunger Games?" Piper asks me.

"No."

"Then why'd you buy it?" Jason wonders.

"For a friend," I say. I see Annabeth grin and direct her eyes to the floor.

"What friend?" Connor asks.

"Ya, Percy. What friend?" Thalia asks smiling crazily. I have a feeling she knows the answer to her own question.

"Annabeth," I say shortly. The room becomes quiet. It stays that way for a while before Piper breaks the silence.

"Oh I am so winning the bet!" She yells.

"You haven't won yet!" Thalia yells back. I wonder what that's about. Malcolm clears his throat.

"Final question," he says. "Would you like to become a member of our club?"

**So what'd y'all think? Annabeth talked! Ok so loved it? Hated it? Let me know in your reviews! Oh ya and shout out to all of my Followers and Favorites that haven't reviewed, I'd really like to know what y'all think! Everyone needs to check my profile! I have up character ages and background summaries! They are updated an now include The Stolls and Malcolm along with extra info on the others! I will try to update ASAP! I love y'all!:):):):):)**


	12. Revealing Pasts

**Hey guys! I am sooooooo late! I know! I just had some writers block:/ and then this was an emotional chapter so I wanted to take it slow. I promise I wasn't abandoning y'all! Okay guys 96 reviews?! That's incredible! You have no idea how exited I am! I enjoy reading all of them immensely! I love hearing what y'all have to say and I would love for my readers that haven't commented to please do so. I love opinions!:) so I just realized that some of you have added me as a favorite author and I'm touched! So thanks to:**

**Lolcats, kit catt luvs Percy J, 8EternallyMortal8, Funny Owls, Just-AWESOME-Old-me, PeaceLoveMusic13, PJoHoOFan, KeepCalmandSprint13, and percyjason! I love y'all so much! Oh and does anyone know how to find out if people add you as a favorite author without checking their profiles? If so let me know. Okay onto my regular thanks. **

**Followers: CommaKrazy, Icecreamsamwich009, KeepcalmandSprint13, Saiyans rule, Weightless51113, dark-whispering-secrets, just. another. ordinary. girl, percyfan4life, percyjason, Mikayla1980, betafiSH9, burning book, and imgoingtowrteforyoupeople. Love y'all so much!**

**Favoritedest? People: Icecreamsamwich009, KeepCalmandSprint13, Weightless51113, just. another. ordinary. girl, percyfan4life, percyjason, Princess-of-Rome, burning book, and alisonkim428. That you all sooo much!:):) **

**Responses to Reviews: **

**DarkStoo: haha yeah I had fun with that part:). Yes but nobody knows that hehe:):)**

**PJoHoOFan: yes Percy said yes. I'm sorry that I kept you waiting:/ it wasn't my intention:(:( but I finally updated!:):)**

**just. another. ordinary. girl: I'm glad you're in love with it! I know length:( I'm working on it I promise. Um I doubt there will be much action. Yes all the Chiron stuff will be explained eventually.:):)**

**coralie14: I know you aren't happy that Annabeth talked to Percy first. I'm sorry. I planned it like that from the beginning though, and you will see later on what her explanation was for talking to him first. The next chapter will probably be in her POV and I will explain. I will go into details of one of Percy's therapy sessions later on. It was ten questions because they each wrote one and there were ten people other than Percy. :):)**

**MarMar5678: yep Piper won the bet. Nobody knows though. As to how they'll find out, Annabeth might just have to tell them:):););)**

**8EternallyMortal8: love your reviews! I love that Piper has won and nobody knows!:):) hehe laughing evilly! I know.. I'm no Poseidon hater and Percy will probably work the dad issues out later on:):)**

**LongLiveLaughter: she won! Yes that is what Leo's best at lol!:):)**

**percyfan4life: check my profile for answers:):)**

**burning book: okay while I loved that you reviewed six times, I have to say that I do like my reviews to have content other than random letters sooo. But I'm glad you said you loved it in one so thankyou:):)**

**From now on I will be recommending a FanFic every chapter that I absolutely love. Go check out: Salvation Unseen by 8EternallyMortal8! It's fantastic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Percabeth wouldn't be in Tarturus. Nuff said. **

**Nico's POV (by your requests)**

"So how did all of you end up here?" The newest member of our club asks. His sea green eyes dart between faces, waiting for the first answer. I don't know him well, so I don't want to go first.

"Beauty Queen here is a thief!" Leo yells, pointing at Piper accusingly. Percy looks back and forth between the two of them. Piper frowns at this. She is sitting on the couch next to Jason, with Leo's legs across her lap.

"Is that true?" Percy questions her. Piper blushes and looks towards the floor.

"People just give me things that I ask for!" She exclaims, Jason laughing at her.

"I'm still not sure why the guy just handed her the keys to that BMW," Jason tells Percy. Leo starts cracking up, and Piper slaps him upside the head.

"Ow!" Leo hollers. I laugh as he starts rubbing his head. "She probably did that! I would give her the flipping keys too!" He says, laughing again. Jason laughs, fist bumping Leo. Percy just grins at them.

"So your parents sent you away?" He asks Piper. She shakes her head, scrunching up her face.

"My mom's dead, and my dad doesn't have time for me," she tells him. I know that feeling. "My dad's assistant, Jane, makes decisions on my father's behalf," she spits. "She didn't even check it with him before registering me here." Percy nods in understanding.

"Who's next?" He asks. The room falls silent, most of our stories are darker than Piper's. Grover speaks up.

"My parents think I need mental help," He says. The Stolls snicker.

"You do!" Travis laughs.

"No I don't!" Grover yells. "I don't hear _voices_! A plant talked to me! One plant, just one!" Almost everyone, including me, is laughing now. "I don't have schizophrenia!" Grover says in frustration. I doubt that Grover has schizophrenia. I don't, however, doubt that he's a little bit crazy. But then again who here isn't?

"Of course you don't!" Percy smiles. He handled that well, Grover is touchy.

"Okay Connor, and Travis are next!" Percy says.

"Why are we next?" Connor asks, looking genuinely confused. Percy shrugs.

"I don't know, I just picked," he tells him. Travis shrugs in return and begins.

"Parents are dead," he says, frowning slightly. "We were put in the foster system, and we didn't like it."

"We ran away," Connor adds. "We didn't exactly stay on the down low like we should've. We were brought here by scouts."

"They're wanted in seven states, and Mexico," I grin at Percy. He laughs. The Stolls laugh too, not ashamed of themselves at all.

"What about you Nico?" He asks. I study his face. I guess it wouldn't hurt to trust him.

"My mom passed away when I was little. My sister, Bianca, and I technically lived with our dad, but we never saw him. Bianca decided that she was ready to leave," I stare at the ceiling. "I was scared but I went with her. We were okay for a while... But then there were the posters." I think back to the day I first saw them.

_"Nico hurry up!" Bianca yelled at me. I yanked my bag farther up on my arm, spilling items from it in the process._

_"Shoot," I muttered. My Mythomagic cards were all over the ground. I started scooping them up, with Bianca still yelling for me to go faster. I shoved the last few pieces into my bag and sprinted after my sister. I turned a sharp corner and slammed into a pole that's holding up electrical wires. I quickly pulled away from it, and started running again._

_That's when my brain caught up to what I had just seen. I stopped cold and turned back to the pole. I walked over to it and ripped the paper off of it._

**Bianca Di Angelo -Nico Di Angelo**

**15 years old- - - - 13 years old**

**Dark Brown hair- - - Black Hair**

**Dark Brown eyes - - Dark Brown eyes**

**Missing/Runaway - -Missing/Runaway**

**Possible hostility may occur in either case.**

**If found and or spotted please call.**

**There will be a reward for each child.**

_I read it slowly. I studied mine and Bianca's pictures above our descriptions. We were recognizable from these photos. Too recognizable._

_"Nico!" Bianca huffed. She stood, hunched over her legs breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" She asked me. I was unable to speak, so I handed her the paper. She scanned it quickly and her eyes widened._

_"We have to go!" She said. "Right now, let's go!" We took off down the streets again, not knowing that this would be the first of many nights of hiding._

I jerk back into the present. I feel confused, I don't know where I am. I look around trying to clear my head. I sigh as I remember what we were talking about.

"The posters gained popularity, and we had people on our trail," I say. "They started hunting us, for fun," I tell Percy in disgust. "One of the groups was better than the others," I recall. "They caught us. We fought and actually made it out alive," I say. "After running a couple of blocks I realized that Bianca was bleeding heavily. She had a stab wound in the stomach... I tried to get her to a hospital in time but I was too late. She was already gone," I mumbled the end. "My dad forced me to come home of course. I made trouble for him, purposely, and got myself sent here," I look at my friends. "Which is definitely my best punishment yet," I add smiling.

Percy sits there with his mouth hanging slightly open. He physically pushes his jaw shut and turns to Leo.

"What happened to you?" He asks him. I think through Percy's actions. He pulled the attention away from me, after a small emotional breakdown. I think I'm gonna like this guy.

"Well my dear sir," Leo says. "They had to send me away because I was too much pure awesomeness for them to handle!" He grins widely. Percy raises his eyebrows and looks at Piper, and Jason. Piper whacks Leo upside the head swiftly.

"This is serious Leo," Jason warns him. Leo sighs.

"There was a fire," he begins, casting his eyes downwards. "At the factory where my mom worked... It was after hours. She and I were the only ones in the building," He says. I see Annabeth cringe against her brother. She's had her own personal problems with fire. Malcolm soothes her, preventing another episode. "She died trying to get me out... I've never met my dad, so the social workers sent me here," he finishes. Percy simply nods, not showing any pity, which is the last thing any of us need.

"Malcolm?" Percy asks. "No bracelet?"

Malcolm looks down at Annabeth before speaking. "I got a job here to be close to Annabeth," he tells Percy. I know he won't go into more detail from experience. It's not that he minds telling the story, just that Annabeth doesn't like to hear it. I think Percy understands because he moves on pretty quickly, turning to face my cousins.

"Jason, and Thalia," Percy says. "Same story or separate ones?" He asks.

"Same," Jason tells him. "Our mom...she was a bit..psychotic, I guess." He says slowly. Thalia starts scowling deeply. "Thals and I took off. She practically raised me on her own," he grins jerking his thumb at Thalia. Her face brightens a bit at Jason's praise. "But then there was a problem with a gang," he says. He pulls up his right sleeve to reveal several scars. "They didn't like me much, so they gave me something to remember them by," he tells Percy lightly.

"Zeus!" She spits. "Sent us away as soon as Jase got out of the hospital," she growls. Percy's eyebrows scrunch up in thought.

"Zeus," he mumbles. "Grace," he holds both of his hands out, palms up and weighs them. His face lights up and he smashes them together. "Zeus Grace!" He exclaims excitedly.

"Uh...yeahhh?" Thalia asks. I notice her scoot her chair a little farther away from Percy's. She eyes him suspiciously. "You aren't some secret agent, sent to see if I say bad things about my father right?" She questions him, completely serious. That's when Percy bursts out laughing hysterically. Thalia's eyes widen.

"Me?" He gasps. "Work for.. Uncle Zeus?" He manages before falling back into his fits of laughter. Wait a second 'Uncle Zeus'? My uncle Zeus is his uncle Zeus? That means my dad, who's Zeus' brother, is Percy's uncle too. I only have one other uncle.

Now that I think about it, I don't really know how I didn't figure it out. The hair, the eyes, even the last name.

"Poseidon Jackson?" I ask. He nods at me and I start laughing too. Thalia, and Jason join in as the realization hits them. Annabeth, Malcolm, Grover, Piper, Leo, and the Stolls seem confused, so I pull myself together to explain.

"We," I gesture between Thalia, Jason, Percy, and I. "Are cousins," that's all the explaining it takes before the others are laughing with us. When we all finally cool down, Grover addresses Percy.

"What happened to you?" He asks. "In your past." Percy's laughing face droops quickly.

"My biological parents divorced when I was younger, about two," he says. "My mom remarried. He seemed nice at first, but it didn't last long... He beat her," Percy tells us. Piper inhales sharply at this statement. "She was scared and didn't want to turn him in. I finally convinced her though, and they're officially divorced," he says quietly. "Then my mom passed out one day. She was cooking dinner, just fell suddenly. She hit her head on the counter pretty hard. I called an ambulance and they took her to the hospital. They ran a lot of tests... They finally decided that she has some sort of blood disorder. Leukemia," he looks down. "When she hit her head she gave herself a severe concussion. That along with all of the Leukemia put her in a coma... That she's still in," he tells us. He clears his throat before continuing. "My father is 'too busy to deal with me', or so he says. Didn't even bother asking about my mom," he says. He smiles slightly looking at me. "Father told me that I might meet some of my delinquent cousins here," I laugh at this.

"Poseidon never liked me," I tell him. "And Zeus absolutely hates me." Thalia grins.

"Daddy troubles," she clucks mockingly sad. "What are we to do?" Jason laughs at her, along with Piper.

The rest of the Hideout sleepover consists of story telling and laughter. Even Annabeth smiles some. With Percy here, she seems lighter hearted. I look at my newly discovered cousin, as he and Grover toss popcorn back and forth, trying to catch it in their mouths. He's a good addition to the group.

**watcha think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! The Leukemia thing is very close to my heart. When I was little they thought I had Leukemia for a long time. I had tons of tests done, with lots of blood being drawn. I was only 7 or 8 and it scared me to death. I have relatives that have died from it so apparently that increased my chances. I luckily was not diagnosed with it. I still have the dreams sometimes that I do have it, and it's awful. I can't imagine what te people go through that do have it. **

**This chapter was emotional so I hope you enjoyed it. Please read my profile when you have time, as it does contain valuable background information on all of the characters! Once again my suggested FanFic is: Salvation Unseen by 8EternallyMortal8! Go check it out!**

**Please Review!:):)**


	13. Talking again

**Hey guys! Don't kill me! I'm soooooo late! I was supposed to update the day after I posted the AN and I didn't! I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible person! But then again this is a pretty good chapter, emotional but good.:):):) on to my thank you! **

**Followers: vanessa101099, yolcholl, keepcalmandwrite, lets. read. a. book, DaughterofAthena6, Nick1111, the spiderninja, averyeverett, want some nightlock, Kay Skie, pmarvin, inv2, Crazy-Random, and dld567! Thanks guys! Those of you that didn't review (I think almost everyone) please do! I love feedback and I want to know your opinions!:):)**

**Favoritedest? People: keepcalmandwrite, the spiderninja, averyeverett, Kay Skie, pmarvin, and dld567! Love y'all! I'd also love some feedback from y'all!:):)**

**Reviews: (these are the ones from my author's note in which I answered the ones from chapter twelve. I've already removed the authors note, so I'm sorry if you didn't read the response to your reviews!)**

**That Was Such A Face Palm: Camp was amazing thanks for asking!:) I'm sorry that you almost died. Twice. :):)**

**keepcalmandwrite: Thank you for the suggestions!:) I'm still deciding about the Romans:):)**

**8EternallyMortal8: I definitely pick you my dear student!:) Thanks for thinking that my Percabeth is well paced :):)**

**KeepCalmandSprint13: you know after you explained the otp thinks I feel reeaalllyyy stupid.:) I ship Percabeth(duh), Tratie, Jasper, Frazel, Leyna(a bit), Juniper/Grover. I think that's all for Percy Jackson. I might've forgot some people. :):)**

**WillowBrookstone: thanks:):)**

**burning book: hahahahahahahahahahahaha!:):)**

**Wisdoms daughter: I'm officially a reliever of boredom!:):)**

**Guest: thanks:):)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or else Percabeth wouldn't be in Tarturus. I also don't own Warm Bodies, or Dr. Seuss. Yup. Nuff said. **

**Annabeth's POV**

I sit indian style on my bed, hands in my lap. I am grinning like an idiot. Thalia ducks her head into our room smiling.

"Beth!" She calls. I look up at her trying to force the corners of my mouth down. It doesn't quite go away, but it's an improvement. "You want a grilled cheese?" She asks. I laugh at this. Thalia knows how to cook exactly two things, cereal and grilled cheese.

"Ya, sure," I say. Yes, I _say_. I wait for her reaction.

"Okay," she responds walking back to the kitchen. "You want plain or ham?" She yells from across the dorm. The smile leaves my face and I push myself off of the bed. I take the few steps needed to be standing in the kitchen. Thalia's still talking about different kinds of grilled cheese, and how Jason only likes plain ones, on and on. I stare at her for a moment. I have no idea what's happening. I just spoke.. And she didn't... She didn't even... I pull myself up to sit on the counter, and watch Thalia make lunch. She's still droning on about random things, Mrs. Dodds level of evilness compared to Mr.D's, Leo's idiotic password thing that's been going on, back to grilled cheeses, when she suddenly stops.

She drops the butter knife that she was using, and forgetting the sandwich on the stove she walks closer to me. "Annie... did you? Did you just?" She asks as realization dawns on her. She looks like she's going to attack me at the moment, but instead she launches herself at me, tackling my body in a hug. I return her embrace, laughing. She pulls away, keeping her hands on my elbows, to look me in the eye. "You talked," she says slowly, grinning widely. I nod at her and cock my head to the side, smiling crookedly.

"Uh huh," I say faintly. She suddenly starts sobbing hysterically ripping herself away from me. She stumbles over to the couch and leans over the arm for support. I jump off the counter and catch Thalia as her hand slips off the couch. I wrap both arms around her as she continues to cry. I maneuver us onto the couch quickly. Thalia is sobbing hard enough to make her body shake against mine. I make soothing noises and rock her back and forth.

When she finally calms down some I place my hand under her chin, making her meet my worried eyes. She swipes a hand under her own eyes, wiping away runny eyeliner. "You know I haven't heard your voice in almost a year," she says, sitting up straight. She rubs under her eyes again. "Sorry for crying like that," she tells me, laughing a little. "I don't cry when I break my arm in four places, I don't cry when I have to set it without using any numbing medication, but I cry when my best friend talks to me. That's messed up!" She laughs harder, with me joining in. This feels so good. To sit here and just laugh. Not because of anything particularly funny, just because I want to. I love it. After continuing to laugh/cry for a few minutes, I smell something odd. I sniff for a second before it hits me. Thalia has stopped laughing too, and is looking at me with wide eyes. We both sprint to the kitchen simultaneously. It's the sandwiches.

As if on cue the fire alarm starts beeping. Over the pan there's a cloud of dark smoke. Thalia lunges towards the stove, turning the dial to the off setting. She yanks the top drawer open slipping an oven mitt over her hand. She grabs the handle of the pan and throws the whole thing in the sink, sandwich and all. She flips the cold water on and takes a few steps away. Thalia turns to me, and I look at her. We stare moment a moment, taking in everything that just happened. I start laughing first sliding to sit on the floor leaning against the cabinets. Thalia joins me, falling to the floor, head on her knees. I scoot myself closer to her and lay my head on her shoulder, still laughing. She puts her arms around me and we sit like that, fire alarm going off, kitchen sink running, smoke in the air, hugging.

I finally stop laughing long enough to pull a chair under the alarm, allowing me to reach the on off switch. Thalia turns the water off, and we open the windows, and turn on the fan, attempting to clear away the excess smoke. We sit on the couch across from each other, talking. Mostly about things that don't matter. I can't bring myself to speak full sentences, but a few words here and there. Thalia seems to understand, not pushing me to say more.

We spend the rest of the afternoon together. Enjoying the day off from classes. We watch movies and eat popcorn, laughing and talking, being best friends. We're in the middle of watching Warm Bodies when Thalia jerks up off the couch. I'm alarmed, considering I was pretty sure that Thalia was asleep two seconds ago. She grins at me slyly.

"What is it?" I ask slowly. She smiles even wider, making her look like the Cheshire Cat.

"I win," she says. I frown. What does she mean, 'I win'? And then it hits me. She thinks she won the bet. Oh joy! This is going to be so much fun to explain! Note the sarcasm there.

"Well," I begin, averting my eyes. "Not exactly... I uh... I um..." I don't really know how to do this. Thalia is gonna be mad. Like MAD.

"You uh um what?" Thalia asks, suspicion creeping into her voice. I glance up at her and quickly look back down.

"You see... I kinda..."

"You didn't!" She exclaims. I look at her sheepishly. "You did!" She yells. "You talked to him first! You talked to Percy! You did! I can't believe that y-"

"Let me explain!" I plead, both hands up in defense. She frowns, but nods for me to go ahead.

"It's just," I sigh looking towards the open window. I see the lake in the sun, and my tree across from it. "The book," I trail off gauging her reaction in my mind. I'm stuck between her shoving me out the window, or going to attack Percy. Neither sounds like a great idea.

"Okay," she says. I meet her eyes in shock.

"Okay?" I ask raising my eyebrows. She shrugs.

"Ya, it's okay," she says again. But this time I can hear the upset edge to her voice. She's not mad, she's sad. Which is so much worse.

"Thals... It's not like I wanted to talk to Percy more than you," I tell her. "Besides when I spoke to him it was just one word, you're getting monologues. I had to thank him for the book. Nobody does that kinda stuff for me. I mean my parents did, before you know? But nobody does things for me just because they want to. He didn't have to do that. You, Grover and Malcolm, the gang... Y'all are my family. But Percy... He doesn't even know me and he's already accepted me, been nicer to me than what would be expected. Treated me like a close friend. And then the book... My dad bought me my first book before I was born. You know which one?" I ask her. She's smiling at me a little.

"Which one?" She asks.

"Oh, Baby, The Places You'll Go! By Dr. Seuss." I say. "My mom read it to me over and over, before I was born and after. The last thing I can remember about her... Is the way she sounded when she read that book. The day she died, she read it to me for the last time," I'm tearful as I tell her this. "After my father died there was the reading of his will. He didn't leave me much, but the thing that he bothered to write on that sheet of paper, was the title of my book. And there it was in a little trunk salvaged from the fire, torn from all the times it was read. He kept it," my voice has dropped into a whisper. Tears are running freely down my face along with Thalia's. "You know, he left me a note in the front of the book. It said 'I'm so sorry Annabeth, I hope this makes up for it.' I never got to tell him thankyou," I cry. Thalia sits next to me, draping her arm over my shoulder. "You'll never guess what Percy wrote in the front of that book," I smile slightly. I'm shaking, rocking back and forth. "He wrote the exact same thing. To the t. _Exactly_." I tell her, biting my lip. "It felt like my chance, to thank him. Not just Percy but my dad too. I know that it's stupid. Percy ruined a book and my father left one to me in his will. I can't thank my dad... He's gone. They didn't mean the same thing when they wrote the notes. But I just had to. I had to say something." I finish looking up at Thalia. She smiles at me. I laugh slightly.

"We have matching tear stains," I tell her. She laughs with me.

"I think that I'd much rather have your monologues than the first word to Percy," she says. I smile.

"Thanks, Thals."

**Boom! Big explosive chapter! So... What did ya think?:):) let me know pretty please!:):) I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long!:(:( but hey it was an important chapter. Oh ya and Hah! To all of you not understanding why she talked to Percy! I told you I would explain! Hehe:):) love you all! I will try to update at least once a week!:)**


	14. Oops AN

Shoot! I just realized that because the author's note was originally chapter 13, an I deleted it, all of you that previously reviewed the author's note won't be able to review. So you can post your reviews for that chapter on this!:) sorry!:)


	15. Pinecone Face and the reveal

**Hey guys! So... You may not remember this story. Because I haven't written in forever. And ya. I'm so sorryyyy!:(:( I've been busy and then I had writers block. And then I was gonna update earlier this week, but then several people that I knew died. So I cried and stared at a wall for a whole day. :( no more sad! But I do love y'all! And I'm back! So yayyy! Here's my thanks for this chapter!:)**

**Followers: Crazy-Random, Dau. ofApollo, ImTiredRightNow, Rob the Bunny, ScarletDragon522, Silver Ride, dld567, nehamerchant123, Velika Silvertongue, lileverlark, tripleat1, sviline123, elizabethxfranco, and PartyPony624! I love all of you so much! If you didn't review please do soon, I want some feedback!:):)**

**Favoritedest? People: Dau. ofApollo, dld567, nehamerchant123, rEdbUrst, Velika Silvertongue, annabethchase999, elizabethxfranco, PartyPony624! I love you! **

**Review Responses:**

**LongLiveLaughter: Woohoo!:):)**

**That Was Such A Facepalm: lol stupid auto correct! Yes I love their relationship!:):)**

**the spiderninja: Ya, big delayed reaction! I sorry it was sad:/ this one's happy!:):)**

**8EternallyMortal8: Thank you! I love you! I'm sorry you're stuck on your story:/ I check every few days to see if you have a new one up! Honestly I don't write ahead at all. I have no idea where this story is going. I'm letting it write itself when it wants to. Which means updates from daily to monthly, and long chapters to short chapters. It changes around. My favorite reviewer!:):)**

**burning book: Your review made me really happy! I know my chapters can be pretty short and I know I'm not the best author but hey, that's okay:):) thank you!:):) **

**Wisdoms daughter: I love that I have a guest that's a regular reviewer!:) I love that I can make people freak out from reading this lol:):)**

**PJoHoOFan: yayyy! I'm glad you think it's so good! I will keep writing this, what you call 'epicness'!:):)**

**coralie14: I'm glad you thought the last chapter was well written because this one isn't my favorite. So ya:( kinda drabbly hope you like it!:):)**

**Funny Owls: I liked the Grilled cheese on fire too!:):)**

**HerpaDerpDerp: love the name lol! Here it is!:):)**

**lolcats: I enjoyed your use of making short words super, super long in your reviews!:):)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or he wouldn't be in Tarturus on his dang birthday! Nuff said. **

I dart up the last few wooden stairs, yanking my backpack up my shoulder. I run down the hall, stopping in front of the door to my History classroom. I stand there for a while, contemplating possible excuses for my late arrival. Again. I take a deep breath and open the door, making a beeline for my desk. I was hoping that I could make it there without Mrs. Clemens noticing, and it looked like I had a good shot, considering she was facing the other way, preoccupied with a book.

I'd like to lie to you and say that I made it to my seat, but I won't. Why, you ask? Hmm, let me think about i–Thalia. My dear, sweet cousin who thought it would be amusing to throw her leg across the aisle between our desks, causing me to fall face first onto the cold tile floor. And believe me it was _Hilarious_! To everyone that isn't me.

Mrs. Clemens whips her head around at the noise of me falling, followed by Thalia's laughter. "Mr. Jackson," she says. I pull myself off the floor and into my seat. "How nice of you to join us."

"Look, I know I'm late, but it wasn't my fault!" I insist trying to seem legitimate.

"Oh really? And who's fault was it exactly?" She asks me, raising her sharp eyebrows.

"I wasn't prepared for a follow-up question," I sigh. Several people in the classroom laugh, including Thalia and Annabeth. I turn to the two of them, attempting to scowl, but failing miserably when I see how bright Annabeth's smile is. I smile back, against my will, when Mrs. Clemens clears her throat. I drop my smile and face my teacher.

"Four times Perseus," she reminds me, "Make it five and you'll have to serve a detention." I nod solemnly, taking my textbook from my bag.

The rest of class passes by mostly uneventfully, except for making faces back and forth with Thalia and Annabeth, which I might add got a few glances from Mrs. Clemens. She didn't ever get onto us though, she actually smiled about it, so I guess we won't be getting punished for that.

The bell rings, and I shove my textbook and notebook into my backpack and exit the classroom. I wait on Thalia and Annabeth outside the door, pulling my iPhone from my pocket. Oddly enough, they're required for students. I see that I have several texts as I unlock my phone.

_Hey man! Tell the girls that we're meeting at the tree._

_-Grover_

_What tree?_

_-Percy_

_Where are y'all?_

_-Piper_

_Sorry class ran late, what tree?_

_-Percy_

_You like burgers right?_

_-Nico_

_Ya sure. What tree are we supposed to go to?_

_-Percy_

By the time I finished responding, Thalia and Annabeth were standing next to me. Thalia of course, reading over my shoulder.

"What tree?" I ask her. She smiles.

"_The_ tree, Kelp Head!" She laughs taking off down the hall. I turn to Annabeth to question her, but she's already gone after Thalia. I sigh and sprint after them. This seems to happen a lot.

—

So the tree that everyone was talking about, is in fact _the_ tree. The one that Annabeth was sitting under when I ruined her book. You know that one. The one that made me decide to buy Annabeth a new book. The one that got her to speak to me. Yup. It's a pretty important tree.

I sit in the long grass on a hill, overlooking the grounds. It really is a beautiful place. The sparkling lake, the thick green woods, the strawberry fields in the valley. It's picture perfect, and on top of that it hasn't rained or even been cloudy since the day I got here. I close my eyes for a moment, soaking up the happiness here. You can hear the gang talking and laughing not too far away, and feel a soft breeze float through the air. I lean my head back towards the sun and smile. I open my eyes at the sound of a laugh I know well already, even though the others seem to rarely hear it.

I laugh as Annabeth chases Thalia through the edge of the forest. Thalia trips on the root of a pine tree face-planting into a pile of pine cones and needles. I watch happily as Annabeth helps her off the ground. They make their way back to us, Thalia grumbling about how the tree tripped her on purpose. How or why a tree might do that is beyond my knowledge.

"Burgers are ready!" Leo shouts. I stand and make my way over to the giant quilt spread across the grass. Leo has a mini grill along with a folding table set up on the edge. The folding table holds plates full of burger patties, tofu patties, hamburger buns, and toppings.

"You made Tofu!" Piper grins.

"But of course!" Leo tells her in a horrible french accent. She throws her arms around him in a hug.

"This is why you're my best friend!" She exclaims.

"What about me?!" I protest, trying to seem disgusted. Piper raises her eyebrows at me smiling.

"You can be my best friend too, I guess," she reasons, pulling a thinking face. I laugh and join Annabeth at the table. I smile at her and start making a plate of food.

"Uhm no," Jason says, pulling Piper away from Leo. "I'm not sharing." She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"Eww guys! No PDA!" Thalia yells, stepping into line behind me. I chuckle, glancing up at her. I do a double take before busting out laughing. She scrunches her face up in confusion. "What's so funny Kelp Head?" She growls. I try to pull myself together enough to form words.

"N-nothing, P-pinecone face!" I gasp for air. Thalia immediately runs her hand across her face until she finds it. A large pine cone sticking to her right cheek. She pulls it off quickly and throws it at my head. I easily dodge it and fall into another fit of laughter. She fights it for a minute, but eventually joins me cackling.

"Uh, are you guys okay?" Malcolm questions us. I nod, catching my breath.

"What are you laughing about?" Connor asks suspiciously.

"Ya what is it?" Travis adds. Connor gives him a 'you're an idiot' look, to which Travis smiles at.

"Oh nothing," Thalia says nonchalantly. "Cousin stuff."

"I'm a cousin," Nico reminds her.

"So am I," Jason says. I look at Thalia smiling.

"Can I say it?" I ask her excitedly.

"No you cannot!" She exclaims. "It's an older cousin thing," she tells Jason and Nico. Annabeth starts giggling, and I know she heard everything. Thalia must know too because she jumps at Annabeth and slaps a hand across her mouth. Annabeth's eyes widen and Thalia quickly drops her hand. We all stare silently at the exchange.

"Why did you cover her mouth?" Leo asks. "She couldn't have told... She doesn't speak." Annabeth and Thalia make faces back and forth, one of their silent conversations. Now technically I think I figured it out first, but I'll let Piper have the credit since she is the one that said it.

"You've been talking haven't you?"

**So.. What'd y'all think? Kinda drabbly I know. And short:( I'll try to update again this week. Ya:( so anyways I halfway wrote a review on the new Percy Jackson movie and I can't decide whether to finish it. If y'all want me to then I will. So.. Happy Birthday Percy! I randomly yelled this today and a bunch of people stared at me. And I said to them 'You wouldn't understand it's a Dam Percy Jackson thing!' Yup I'm funny. Okay. I don't want to say goodbye. But I love y'all! And I want to update again. Soon. Hopefully. Okay then. Adios Amigos. **


End file.
